Kiki é lé Mugiouara
by Uterpia
Summary: Une fic qui a fait faire deux ou trois AVC à mon correcteur orthographique ! Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur la langue française et venez profiter de moult clichés et d'OOC dans la joie et la bonumeur :D (Rating M pour le langage du coup hein)
1. Chat pitre 1: Kiki en des tresses

_Bonjour ! Avouez, je vous ai donné envie avec mon titre aguicheur? Ok, je vais être sérieuse deux minutes, ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une PURE HORREUR. Vos yeux vont choper des hémorroïdes tellement ce texte est bourré d'immondices :D Je tenais juste à faire une fic parodie avec deux ou trois (cent) fautes par chapitre, histoire de laisser le sérieux de côté et de reprendre avec humour quelques clichés qu'on peut voir dans certaines fic :P Comment m'est venue cette idée me demanderez-vous? Eh bien en lisant une histoire du même genre sur Wattpad! Le nom de l'auteur est keiisaa, vous trouverez facilement la fic concernée, une vraie perle! Bref, je tenais donc à faire une parodie de One Piece de mon côté c: Le premier chapitre est extrêmement court, je veux d'abord voir si le concept plaît ! Mine de rien, ça m'a prit une bonne heure d'écrire cette merde, c'est pas aussi simple qu'on pourrait le penser ! Je vous laisse vous empoisonner la rétine, à tout de suite :D_

 _Ps: Pour info, j'ai quand même nommé mon chapitre "kiki 1" dans mon doc manager. Priez pour moi._

* * *

 ** _Il est recommandé de boire un grand verre d'eau et de citer un "je vous salue Marie" après avoir lu ce premier chapitre._**

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 1: KIKI EN DES TRESSES!**

* * *

Une pauvre adolessante courrait, les zieu en pleure. Encore une foie, elle avait été pri en chasse. Toussa paskelle été différente. Était-ce de sa faute si ses cheveu été ossi bleu ke l'océan kel convoitait ? Était-ce de sa faute si elle avait lé zieu vairons ? Ce n'est pas évidant d'avoir lé zieu bleu orangé sauce samouraï d'un côté et vert pamplemousse ford fiesta de l'autre! Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle navet pas sa place dans se monde.

Elle poussu les jean sur son chemin dans de grands gestes, mais elle trébuchit, chutant allègrement sur le béton froid de la vile. Elle se retournu, lé zieu exorbités. Ses poursuiveurs l'avait ratrappé.

 **« La voilà ! Ne la laissez pas s'échapper, on va poux voir la vendre une fortune ! »**

Sous-daim, un homme apparute. Et pas nimportkel homme, paskil s'agissait de Roronoua Zorro comme même ! Kinko (Kiki pour les intimes) regardi le chat sœur de prime extirper ses sabres, avant de poser lé zieu sur la petite chose belle et fragile se trouvant à ses pié.

 **« _Je crois que je sui zamoureu_ »** se dissa alors Zorro.

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ! En cinq paragraphes, j'ai réussi à placer trois ou quatre clichés X'D est-ce que le concept vous plaît? Franchement, je vous cache pas que les reviews sont les bienvenues XD_

 _Bizou sur veau fasses ! hihi._

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	2. Chat pitre 2: le secraie de Kinko

_Ouahhh j'ai réussi à vous conquérir avec à peine 600 mots ! Merci, vous me donnez une chance de poursuivre cet amas de merde et c'est un plaisir pour moi xD_

 _ **Naisalavanille** : Rolala toujours fidèle au poste ;-; merci pour ta review, et ne t'inquiètes pas, je poursuis toujours Clans Ennemis :D_

 _Alors **Griseldis** , comme ça tu trouves qu'il n'y a pas assez de fautes ? 8D il suffisait de demander, tu vas le regretter XD Je ne suis pas responsable de l'éventuelle conjonctivite dont tu souffriras après avoir lu cette fanfic c:_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Je suis désolée pour ton AVC, j'espère que tu t'en est bien remis parce que ce chapitre est pire que le premier :D_

 ** _Pelote de plume_** _:_ _À ton service héhé_

 ** _Akba-Atatdia_** _:_ _XD c'est avec plaisir que je souffre pour vous pondre ce côlon de satan_

 _ **Rubis-San** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira tout autant :D_

 _ **La Faucheuse** : Je n'oublie jamais les bons lecteurs, donc évidemment que je me souviens de toi voyons ! Je suis grave contente que ce début de fic te plaise ! _

_**Xstorm007** : héhé, t'inquiètes j'avais bien compris que ta review était à but flatteur :) Ah oui évidemment, TOUT dans cette fic est fait exprès ! Les mauvaises fanfictions comportent souvent des OOC, donc il est de mon devoir de parodier tout ça !_

* * *

 ** _Il est recommandé de se laver les yeux avec de l'eau bénite après avoir lu ce chapitre._**

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 2 : LE SECRAIE DE KINKO**

* * *

Lé zieu de Kinko briyai, la rendan plu joli kel ne laité deja. Le bo chat soeur de prime narivé pa a detaché son regar sonbre des sien tant elle été captivente.

 **« Fête zatenssion, c'est Roronoua Zorro, le redoux table sabreur! »**

Kiki alla ce refugiez derrière le marimo, apeuraie. Elle leva sé zieu rouge citron dragon ball GT en suplian.

 **« Je vou zen prix, aidé moi, il veule me capturez! »**

 **« Je ne lé leisserai pas fer! Reste derrière moi, je vai te protéjé »**

Kinko joignut ses main ensamble, reconaissente.

 **« Taie qui nique a deux sabre: le tigre en talon aiguille! »** _(bah oui tant qu'à faire, pourquoi ne pas parodier aussi les techniques ?)_

Le groupe de jean fute éjécté au moin a trois mille kilomaître tellement Zorro été puissan ! Il ranja ces sabre dans leur fourre-eau et posa un genoux à terre.

 **« Tu nez pa bléssé ? »** demanda calmeman le chat sœur de prime.

 **« Non, grasse à vous ! »**

 **« Pourkoi cé zommes te poursuivez ? »**

 **« Pour la même rézon ke tout le monde. Il veule tous me vendre à causse de ma boté. D'aprè mes parent ki son mort en voulant me protéjet, je couterai trois fois plu cher ke la plu belle des sirène ! »**

Zorro croisit lé bras et se mettissa à réfléchir.

 **« Tu ne peu pa resté seul ici. Vien avec moi, je vé te conduire à notre capitène. »**

Il tendissa la main ver Kiki _,_ lui permettan de ce relevé. La belle saisi doussement la main de son soveur, qui frissonna sou le contact de sa peau dousse. Oui, paske en fête, ce que vou ne savé pa, c'est ke Kinko _(qui veut dire Trésor en japonais)_ avé une particularité tré rare ! Lé poil ne poussé pa sur son cors, se ki fait kel avé toujour une peau tré dousse. Les deu zindividu se regardisse dans lé zieu duran un lon moment. Jamé Zorro navet ressenti un telle sentimen.

Kinko été telle la femme de ça vie ?

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Je ne ferais pas des chapitres très long parce que c'est trop éprouvant pour moi x'D Mais c_ _e qui est bien avec cette fic, c'est que je gagne un temps fou en ce qui concerne la correction vu que là, bah les fautes d'orthographe sont de rigueur 8D_

 _Allez, à la prochaine pour un nouveau viol de rétine!_

 _À vos marques, prêts? REVIEWS!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	3. Chat pitre 3:Kiki rencontre lé mugiouara

_HEY ! ARE YOU READY FOR THIS CHAPTER ? (Non, vous n'êtes pas prêt à lire ce qui va suivre). Je tiens tout d'abord à répondre à vos reviews, vous prenez le temps de m'en laisser, il est normal que j'y réponde, surtout qu'elles sont à mourir de rire xD_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Tu peux trouver de l'eau bénite au supermarché du coin ! Ça s'appelle « Ice Tea », tu verras ça va te purifier comme jamais :D Mais oui tu as raison ! 1000 mots et toujours pas de bisou ?! Je vais devoir remédier à ça et vite !_

 _ **La Faucheuse** : Kiki n'a jamais froid. Kiki n'a pas la chair de poule, parce que la chair de poule, ça fait moche ! Ettt c'est là que tu te trompes, il y a bel et bien une faute dans cette phrase ! (subtile, certes), genou ne prend pas de « x » au singulier c: Et n'essaie pas de chercher une quelconque logique dans cette fic, tu vas te faire du mal XD_

 _ **Griseldis** : Merci pour le compliment ! Et tu vas voir que dans ce chapitre, on avance encore plus dans l'histoire et les clichés 8D Et bien entendu, tu te doute bien qu'il ne s'agira pas d'un triangle amoureux, mais bel et bien d'un triple hexagone amoureux, il faut pimenter la vie de notre Kiki ! Je ne peux pas t'en dire trop sur la suite des événements, parce que c'est bien plus drôle de les découvrir par toi-même ! Et comme je le disais plus haut à la Faucheuse : KIKI PAS CHAIR DE POULE ! CHAIR DE POULE CACA ! KIKI PARFAITE ! Mais sérieusement, vos reviews sont collector xD _

_**Akba-Atatdia** : moua jem bien dragone bol jété alor chute ! (je déconne je regarde même pas DG, mais cette nouvelle couleur sonnait bien je trouve :D) Comme je le disais juste au-dessus, vos reviews sont vraiment épiques._

 _ **Lojivanchan** : Bienvenue dans l'antre de l'horreur :D Bien sûr, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour mes Reviewers/euses t'inquiètes :) Ta review m'a également bien fait rire xD !_

 _ **Danger Jacky** : BIENVENUE À TOI AUSSI 8D Ouais je sais, mon titre est très zaccrocheur :3 Et pour répondre à ta question : Putain si, mon OpenOffice ne me remercie pas, c'est moi qui te le dis x'D quasiment chaque mot est souligné, c'est à te choper une migraine du tréfonds des enfers. Zorro é pa OOC sé juste ke tu raje paske il é avek la plu bèle fame o monde !_

 _Voilà, je vous laisse commencer la purge, vous êtes vraiment bon public et ça fait chaud au cœur, merci de votre soutien !_

* * *

 ** _Il est recommandé de boire de la javel et de se frotter les yeux avec du chocolat blanc pour purifier vos âmes après avoir lu ce chapitre 3_**

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 3 : KIKI RENCONTRE LES MUGIOUARA**

* * *

Alor que Kinko suivé Zorro, elle s'écroulasse sur le saule en gémissan de douleur.

 **« Ke tarrive t'île ? »** demandut le sabreure, inquié.

 **« Je me suie fée mâle à la jambe en tomban ! »**

 **« Arg, sé bien ma vaine. »**

Cent dire un maux, il soulevit la jeune Kinko dans sé bras musclé. Elle été _(automne hiver)_ incroayableman légère ! Hindou parfum parvena jusqu'à ses narine. Un parfum fruitai. Elle enroulit ses bra autour du coup de Zorro.

 **« Tu hais si for Roronoua ! »**

 **« Je t'en pri, apelle moi Roro. »**

É SE KI DEVAI ARRIVAI ARRIVA ! Zorro embrassit fougueuzeman la belle Kiki sur la bouche.

 **« Tué za moi, jeune inkonue ke je ne coné pa »** Sussurra Zorro.

 **« Owi, je sui a toît et a persone d'autre mon bo Zorro ! »** _(Est-ce que vous avez envie de gerber ? Moi oui.)_

 **« Je ne pensée pa tombé amoureu un jour et pui tu é zarrivé. »**

Kinko rougissit, coloran alors ses jou parfête. Il transportit la jeune fille blaissé jusqu'au Sunny. Vouaillant que leur kamarade revené parmie eux, les pirate se réunissire tousse ensamble.

 **« Cé toi Zorro ! Keske tu nous raportte? »** demandit Luffy

 **« Je ne connez pa son non, mé sa n'a pa d'importance, persone ne s'approche dèle, eske je me sui bien fai comprendu ? Surtou toît Brook ! »** Fulminatit Zorro.

 **« YOHOHOHOHO moi ki désirez voir sa culote. »**

Constatan kil ne lavé pa menssioné, Sanji se tortillit juska la belle Kinko tandit kil seigné du nez.

 **« Kel boté! Me feurié vou lhonneur de me donnez votre prènon ? »**

 **« Je... je m'apèle Kinko ! »** ditelle de sa voie anjélique.

Sanji se mi a palir et fi meme tombé sa cigarrête.

 **« K... Kinko ? Tu veu dire... Kinko D. Roger, la fille de Gol D. Roger ?!**

Kinko caressa ses bo cheveu, gênez.

 **« Tête de kaktusse, eske tu a la moindre idé de se ke tu tien dent té bra ?! »** dissa Sanji.

 **« Woui, ma futur fame, alor bats les pattes sale pèrevert ! »**

 **« MAI ATTEN ! »** Criassa le capitène. **« ESKE ÇA VEU DIRE KE KINKO É LA SEUR BIOLOJIK DE ACE ?! »**

 **« Cé téxact. Ace é bien mon fraire. »** Réponda Kiki.

 **« TU ENTEN ESPESSE DE NÉNUPHAR A COUILLE ? KINKO É LA PRINCESSE DÉ PIRATE ALOR RELACHE LA IMMAIDIATEMEN ! »** Grondissit Sanji.

 **« Maime pa en rève tu di sa pour lavoir ke pour toi! »**

Kiki été géné. Kiki se contanté de regardé les deu zommes se shamayé, avan de regardé Zorro. Il été si bô, elle avé tant rêvai de le rancontrée ! Et la voilà blotti dent ses bra.

Sanji rigolu.

 **« Paske tu crois kune fille ossi belle ke Kinko va se marié avec toi ? »**

Lé larme de Kiki comenssirent a montai. Elle ne suporté pa les dixputes _(j'avoue j'ai fait fort là)._ Et alor kel sanglotté doussement, il se passit kelke chose détrange. Tou léquipage cent blé étourdie.

 **« Madmouzel Kinko, arrêté ! »** Hurlit Robin.

S'exécutan, Kiki arrêtita de pleuré et l'équipage se senta mieu.

 **« Késkissépassé ! »** Hurlit Choppeur.

 **« Il ce trouve ke madmouzel Kinko possaide un fluide tré puis cent ! »** esspliqua Robin.

Kiki se blottissu contre son bo Zorro, éfrayée.

 **« Elle possaide le fluide de la boté. Une seul larmes verset peu tous nous assomé ! »** dix Robin.

Zorro serrit fort Kinko dan sé bra pour la consolait

 **« JE LA VOEU DAN MON EQUIPAGE ! »** Hurlit Luffy.

 **« Cé d'accor, je vien ! »** Accsepta Kiki.

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Vous savez c'est quoi le plus dur pour moi dans cette fic ? C'est d'écrire « Zoro » avec deux « R »._

 _Spéciale dédicace à ma choupi **Shakyla** pour l'insulte « Nénuphar à couilles » ! Bon, eh bah c'est partie pour l'écriture du chapitre 4 ! Si vous voulez lire une fic un peu mieux écrite et plus sérieuse, j'écris une autre histoire One Piece intitulée « One Piece : My Story » C'est un Zoro x OC (pas d'OOC, promis D:) Merci d'avoir lu ce troisième étron d'ours polaire, n'oubliez pas la petite review des familles qui fait plaisir :3_

 _Beubyye !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	4. Chat pitre 4: La renkontre de L'eauw

_Heyo! D'abord, je tenais à dire que j'ai pas fait exprès pour le fait que Zoro oublie le nom de Kinko xD Mais ça m'a tellement fait rire cette petite erreur que je me suis tâté à laisser comme ça ! Pis finalement non j'ai changé :x_

 _Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des reviews vous êtes des fous ! :O Je vais y répondre avec plaisir, mais plus brièvement, sinon l'intro sera plus longue que mon texte xD_

 ** _Akba-Atatdia :_** _Ah non je ne vouvoyais pas, le « vous » désignait l'ensemble des reviewers de ma fic :) On dirait que mes mots font travailler ton imagination xD tu vas finir avec un burnout. Et je ferais passer le message à ma p'tite_ ** _Shakyla_** _:3_

 ** _Ic'Silver :_** _Ma pauvre je te fais travailler x'D On dirait que le chapitre 3 ne t'a pas épargné xD tant mieux si je peux te faire passer un peu de bon temps en ces temps d'examens :3 Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien compris ton conseil pour l'effet nude xD tu veux dire genre par exemple remplacer « pénétrissa » par « pénétri » ou ce genre de choses ? Je mettrais un exemple tu me diras si c'est ça :)_

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_ _Tu m'a tué avec tes pokémon là XD Oui comme tu peux le constater, 'me suis trompée c : mais j'ai corrigé ça! Et j'espère que ce minou qui fait des cabrioles 3 te plaira 8D_

 _ **La Faucheuse :**_ _Peut-on pousser le Mary-Sue encore plus loin ? Bien sûr :D Tu en auras déjà la preuve dans ce chapitre-ci !_

 _ **Griseldis**_ _: Ne cherche pas de logique dans cette fic tu vas te torturer l'esprit pour rien xD Effectivement, tu as fait une bonne remarque VO/VF ! Le fluide est l'équivalent du Haki en français :) Les membres de l'équipage, IC ? D : ça doit être à cause de mon esprit tatillon et respectueux du caractère des personnages qui a prit le dessus pendant l'écriture ! Je vais devoir l'enfermer dans la cave. Ta review était un plaisir pour les yeux, pour te remercier, voici une nouvelle couleur d'yeux dans ce chapitre :o_

 _ **Raxacoricofallapatorienne :** Ravie de t'avoir fait cracher de la boue par les yeux :D_

 ** _Abybell :_** _Ouais je sais, j'ai un titre très accrocheur :3 Merci pou tous tes compliments :)_

 ** _Guest :_** _pfff nain porte koi ya pa de fote cé toi kissé pa lir._

 ** _DangerJacky :_** _T'inquiètes pas des niaiseries y'en aura encore mais je vais pas m'éterniser dessus moi aussi ça m'écœure x'D Merci pour ta review remplie d'amour ! Le prochain chapitre de One Piece : My Story est déjà prêt, je le posterais sûrement demain :3_

 ** _ewilan :_** _Ah oui, t'as intérêt à être au taquet avant de lire cette histoire de satan parce que ça va aller de pire en pire :D_

 _Pfiouu j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews ! Je pense que pour les prochains chapitres, je vous enverrais un MP pour y répondre pour que l'intro soit plus courte (en laissant tout de même une dédicace à chacun de vous en début de chapitre)_

 _ **PS:** __Pour ceux qui regardent la VO, "Trifouilli" est le surnom que Luffy a donné à Law dans la VF!_

* * *

 ** _Il est recommandé de boire du sang de vierge et de se laver les yeux au savon PH neutre après avoir lu ce chapitre_**

* * *

VOTRE ATTENSSION SIVOUPLÉ. JAI CHANJÉ CETTE FIC EN RATING M PASKE YA UN PEU DE SAIXE ! AMES SANSIBLE SABSTENIRE !

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 4 : LA RENKONTRE DE L'EAUW, LE CHIRUJIEN DELAMOR (KITU)**

* * *

 ** _Pluzieur jour apré avouar intégrez lékipaje du chapo de païe._**

Alor ke kiki sortissait de la douche en se couvran d'une serviete, lé cheveu et le cors mouyé, Zorro pénétri dans lasalle de bain. Kinko criut, surprise.

 **« Kinko ! Je sui désolait »** s'esskuza t'île, tandi que la prinssesse sairé sa serviete.

 **« Roro ! Ne reste pa la je sui toute nu ! »**

Roronoua se raprocha de Kiki avek un sourir coquain avan de lui retirai sa serviète du bou dé doit. Kiki se mi a rougir et cacha SES GRO TÉTÉ avek sé main.

 **« Ne me regarde pa, je suie si l'aide... » murmurat tel.**

Zorro retirit lé main de Kiki de sa pouatrine avan de l'ambrassé.

ET SE KI DEVAI ARRIVEZ ARRIVA !

Duran plu de deu zheure il firent lamour tandrement et passionémant. _(Moi je fais 20 minutes de levrette il me faut un arrêt maladie.)_ Mais Kinko resté toujour belle é ne transpirai pa. Oui paske ce ke vou ne savé pa, cé ke Kinko D. Roger ne transspiré jamé ! Cétai une particularitait trè rare kel avé acquis à la néssance. Enfin, Zoro éjaculissa dan Kinko. Aprè cé deu zeure d'amour intanse _(j'en connais une qui va boiter pendant au moins 24h),_ il reprenire leur soufle sur le planché du Sunny, Zorro plassa une maiche de cheveu de Kinko derière son oreiye. (paske cé tro romantik je trouve)

 **« Je taime Kinko. Tué la fame de mavi. »**

 **« O mon bo Roro, je taime telleman ! »**

Apré s'être abiyé, lé deu zamoureu allirent rejoindre leur kamarade, qui ne ce demandai meme pa pk il zavé mi autan de tant dan la sale de bain.

SOUS-DAIM, une île apparissa.

 **« hé mé sé le soumarain de Trifouilli ! »** Fi remarké Luffy.

 **« Ki é Trifouilli ? »** Demandu la Prinssesse dé pirate et fille de Gol D. Roger (je pensse ke cé bon de le rappelez)

 **« Le chirurjien delamor** _(qui tue)_ **»** essplika Robin

 **« Vou voulai parlez de Trafalgare L'eauw ? »** demandu la jeune fille.

 **« Wi. »**

 **« éssi on allé lui dire bonjoure ! »** Proposit Luffy.

 **« Pk pa ! »** Chantit Franky. _(Ouais, Franky chantonne.)_

Lékipage du chapo de paille accostit le Sunny et posa pié sur l'ile. Lékipage de L'eauw devai cent doute fer un ravitailleman. Il se promenire en vile juska aperssevoir un jeune homme. Cété L'eauw.

 **« OHÉÉÉ TRIFOUILLI ! »** Criassu Luffy.

Le capitène dé pirate du keur se tournit ver la voie é il reconnit Luffy. Mé otre chose attirit son atenssion. Kelkechose de boulevercent. Une fame. Elle semblai boiter, avait telle été bléssé ? Si cété le cas, il soigneré ses blessure avek plaizir. Une boté nule otre pareile. Kinko. Il senté son parfin frouité et été ipnotizé par sé zieu vairon bikini moteur diesel é ça sublime chevelure azure. Jamé il navet ressanti otan démossion dun seul coup. L'eauw s'avançit vers Luffy.

 **« Cé toi marchan de paille ? Keufétu ici ? »**

 **« On a vue ton soumarain on sé di kon allé te dire bonjour ! »**

 **« Vou zaurié pu vous en passé... »** marmona til.

Il détourna le regar ver la belle Kiki.

 **« Vou zavé un nouvo membre ? »**

 **« Wi, cé Kinko ! »** dix Nami.

 **« É cé la fille de Gol D. Roger ! »** S'essclama Chopper.

L'eauw écarkilla lé zieu. Cete fille été la Prinssesse des Pirate.

 **« Enchantée meussieu L'eauw ! »**

Le chirugien ne réponda pas. Il été bouche baie face a une tel splandeur. Sa voie été cristaline et sé zieu pénétrez son ame. Il été sou le charme.

Kinko été tel la fame de sa vi ?

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà mes petits, ça va vous tenez le choc ? Hey vous savez j'ai eu une idée ! Pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait vomir du sang par les yeux. Lorsque j'aurai achevé ce... truc... je me suis dit que j'allais mettre un chapitre bonus en réécrivant proprement et comme il se doit l'un de ces immondes chapitres ! Je vous laisserais voter pour celui que vous voulez que je retravaille avec sérieux (ça veut dire que je modifierais le chapitre pour le rendre intéressant et donc virer les clichés et OOC!) Voilà voilà petit défi perso :D_

 _J'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu, amour et tendresse sur vous ! N'oubliez pas mon traitement post-chapitre pour soigner mes nausées et migraines : la riviouw :'(_

 _À vot' bon cœur m'sieurs dames._

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	5. Chat pitre 5: Daissizion dixficile

**Akba-Atatdia :** _Je suis désolée que le minou numéro 4 t'ai autant traumatisé :0 Tu verras, celui-ci est bien plus adapté :) (LOL XD MDR XPTDR). Il faut vraiment que j'évite de lire les reviews de lecteurs pendant ma séance de sport, les gens vont me prendre pour une dingue._

 **Ic'Silver :** _Merci pour ces petites perles d'immondices que tu m'as livré, tu les trouveras dans ce chapitre-ci 8D Tu voulais du viol ? Tu en auras. Pas dans ce chapitre, mais le prochain_ _:D Une bonne mauvaise fic doit contenir un viol semi-consentant parce que le perso é tro bo tu voie._

 **DangerJacky :** _Chaque mot de ce chapitre est éprouvant pour moi, pas seulement le nom mal orthographié de Law xD mais le résultat final est tellement kiffant et j'aime savoir que vous vous poilez un peu sur cette fic, ça me fait plaisir :3 Si tu veux pas que ton ami te haïsse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, évite de lui faire lire ce torchon xD j'étais un peu trop enthousiaste quand je l'ai écrit, il ne va pas tenir le choc. Mais que dis-tu là ? :0 insinues-tu que ma Kiki est une pute ? D: Eh bien à cela je te répondrais : oui, probablement. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Kinko a encore un secraie bien cachet :0 que tu découvriras dans le prochain chapitre c: Effectivement, elle devrait tomber enceinte, mais je ne vais pas le faire maintenant, y'a encore deux ou trois hommes qui doivent lui déboîter le vagin avant. Ah mais t'inquiètes pas, je peux la rendre encore plus parfaite, j'ai toutes les idées qu'il faut XD J'suis contente que tu suives One Piece : My Story, et ça me rassure que tu me dises que Zoro n'est pas trop OOC ! Le OOC c'est ma hantise XD_

 **LaFaucheuse :** _Cucu tua c: Ah mais Zoro et Kinko se connaissent depuis bien moins d'une semaine xD 3 jours il me semble ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, mes p'tites phrases entre parenthèses sont aussi de la fiction :D_

 **Lijovachan :** _Ce titre-là ne va pas arranger ton mal de crâne ! Ah mais oui tu as raison, je pète totalement un câble, je crois que ça va se remarquer un chouilla dans ce chapitre-là :D Pour le lemon made in Kiki, J'aurai été parfaitement incapable de l'écrire. Déjà parce qu'un mauvais lemon c'est trop vulgaire j'ai horreur de ça XD et en plus voilà quoi j'suis une femme raffinée moi merde ;-; dans ce genre de fic les lemon ça s'écrit avec des pincettes faut que ça soit beau et sensuel :0_

 _Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je prends énormément de plaisir à les lire et relire, c'est mon carburant pour poursuivre cette passionnante histoire !_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé d'avaler un suppositoire à la menthe et de se laver les yeux à la clémentine après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 5 : DAISSIZION DIXFICILE**

* * *

Kelkechose se passé entre L'eauw et Kinko. La Prinssesse narivé pa à décrochez son regar du bo mes deux seins. Il été ossi séduizant ke Zoro.

 **« Jet remarqué ke tu boitai, tu est blessé ? »** demanda le chirurjien delamorkitu.

Kiki et Zorro roujissire férossement.

 **« Euh non, ce nez rien, jet juste fée une movaize chut! »** mentit tel.

 **« Bon, trait bien. »**

Le mes deux seins et Kiki se sourissent _(du verbe sourisser évidemment)._ Zorro le remarka et fronssit les source île.

 **« Vien mangé avek nou sur le Sunny, Trifouilli ! Sa fée telleman lonten kon sait pa vu ! »**

L'eauw réfléchissit un instan avan dakiéssé.

 **« D'accor pk pa , je ne suie pa pressez. »**

Tousse retournire au navire et Zorro éprouvai énormémen de remort en vouaillant ke sa bien aimez avé du mal a marchait. Peutètre kil y été allai un peu for ? Il regardu le saule, penssife. Sil nété même pa foutue de fer lamour correctemen à sa dulssinée, commen pouvé t'île prétendre lépouzé et la protéjet ? Elle finiré tétrapléjike avan même le mariage à ce ritme la. Il refusé. Il ne voulé pa ke Kiki deviene tétrapléjike. En y réflaichissan bien, il nété pa digne de la Prinssesse dé pirate. Il devez coupé les pond.

* * *

Arrivé au Sunny, lé pirate se réunissire autour de la table et Sanji amenit les pla kil avé préparé. Tou le monde ria et se détenda. À la faim du repa, Zorro saizi Kinko par le pouanié avan de l'amené plu loin.

 **« Il y a un problem Roro ? »**

Le sabreur croizit les bra.

 **« Regarde dan kel éta tué Kinko. On ne peu pa continuai comme sa. »**

 **« Mai... mai de koi parle tu enfin ! » ditelle d'une voie tramblente.**

 **« Je ne peu meme pa te fer lamour san ke tu boite komme un chevreuil. »**

Kiki avé peur de comprendre.

 **« Jeu ne veu pa ke tu deviene tétrapléjike Kinko. Sé fini, on en reste la. »**

Sur cé maux, il laissa la pauvre Prinssesse seule, lé zieu mouillez.

 **« Zorro... »**

Elle devait se retenir de pleurire, ou alors l'équipaje s'évanouirai avek son fluide. Elle fermit lé zieu é courissa juske dan sa chanbre, sou le regar interloké de L'eauw. Il attendut un peu avan de ce levé et rejoindr Kinko. Il pénétrit dans la chanbre é croiza lé bra.

 **« Eske meussieu tête de conconbre ta fée du mâle ? »**

Kiki leva sé zieu larmouayan, touchan en plein keur le mes deux seins.

 **« Zorro été lamour de mavi. Il a déssidé de ronpre. En plusse il ma démoli le vagin. »**

Cette dernière préssizion fi levez un sourssil a L'eauw.

 **« Di toi kil ne te méritai pa. Lesse moi te soinié. »**

Kiki étan de nature pudike, elle fermit lé zieu pour ne pa voir komen le mes deux seins allez la soinié. Apré kelke zinstan, ele ne senta plu rien. Ele navet plu mâle. Alor kel rouvré lé zieu pour remercié le mes deux seins, il se sézi sovagemen de son visage avan de l'embrassez. Pk elle ne se débattai pa ? Elle aimé Zorro, pk elle se léssez fer ?

 **« Maintnan ke je taie** _(d'oreiller)_ **réparé, laisse moi te montrai komen on sokupe dune fame san kele marche komme une tondeuze à gazon ki aurai trop bu. »**

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _VOILA j'me suis un peu lâchée, vous m'excuserez :c. Dans le prochain épisode: lemon des familles! ... je sais pas encore si je vais décrire la scène ou pas, ça va être horrible xD, si vous le voulez vraiment alors je le ferais pour vous, sinon on s'en passera XD_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour votre brave Nifelheim ;-; paske jem veau riviou et vou ossi je vou zem._

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	6. Chat pitre 6: le lait mone

_BONJOUR MOTHERFUCKER !_

 _Alors alors ! Certains d'entre vous voulaient absolument que je décrive le lemon dans ce chapitre, d'autres préféraient conserver leur pureté et éviter de vomir leurs yeux par le trou d'balle. Donc comme vous êtes des amours de lecteurs et que vous me soutenez depuis le premier chapitre, j'ai décidé de faire les deux ! Une partie avec un lemon « soigné » et une partie sortie tout droit du trou du cul de Belzébuth. À vous de choisir la version que vous préférez ! (Peut-être les deux qui sait!)_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_ Kiki _:_ _tu utilize tro de maux compliké jé pa kompri ta riviou !_

Nifelheim : _Oh effectivement, tu as utilisé le terme taie d'oreiller dans ta review sur le chapitre 2 XD pour la « taie qui nique à deux sabres » ! Et comme j'avais déjà lu cette expression dans ta review, je pense qu'elle m'est venue naturellement lors de l'écriture, pareil pour le « lemon des familles » :)_

 _ **Ic'Silver :**_ _Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic t'aide à te changer les idées ! :D j'avoue le « tétraplégique » bien écrit, j'ai abusé, excuse-moi ;-; j'ai modifié et je l'ai atrocifié pour le plaisir de tes petits yeux c:_

 _ **DangerJacky :**_ _Ça y est, j'ai réussi à traumatiser mon tout premier lecteur :D c'est une grande fierté pour moi, je suis zémue. Oui je sais, pardon pour le «tétraplégique», je le ferais plus promis :c Les métaphores sont totalement aléatoires, te casse pas la tête va xD_

 _ **LaFaucheuse :**_ _Oui, une tondeuse à gazon, ça boit ! :)_

 _ **M-Chotan :**_ _Coucou tua et bienvenue dans la maison de l'horreur ! J'suis contente que le concept te plaise, merci !_

 _ **Shimdrael :**_ _Bienvenue à toi aussi ! Oooh alors c'est la petite Griseldis qui t'a montré ce truc ? :3 Merci à elle alors :0 J'accepte avec plaisir cet amour sur mon doux visage !_

 _ **Griseldis :**_ _AH BONJOUR ! Le fruit du Sue Sue No Mi est vraiment une excellente idée ! XD Je devrais même l'intégrer au premier chapitre je pense ! T'es pas d'accord ? :D Merci pour tes riviouz_ _:3_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de chanter un « Avé Maria » et de prendre une grosse cuillerée de Wasabi après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 6 : LE LAIT MONE.**

* * *

 _(On va commencer par la version dégueulasse. Je vous préviens, il est court, mais j'y suis pas allée de main morte, c'est bourré de grossièretés !)_

L'eauw enfonssa un dois dent Kiki, la feuzant dorzé déjà jémir de plézir. Il embrassit ensuite sa bouche et karessa sa langue avek la siènne pui il se retirat.

 **« Mmhh L'eauw ! »**

 **« Sé sa, cri mon nom ! »** _(C'est pas comme si l'équipage se trouvait pas loin)_

Il tout chat son poing jet à pluzieur repriz. Apré kelke seconde, elle jouissit. Elle eu à paine le tant de se remettre de son orgazme ke le dois du mes deux seins fu vite remplassé par ÇA GRAUSSE BITE. Il commenssa dé va et vien assé rapide, faisan alor criait Kinko.

 **« ~Oohhh L'eauw!~ »**

 _ **« Kinko ! »**_

 _ **« L'eauw ! »**_

 _ **« Kinko ! »**_

 ** _« L'eauwww! »_** _(MAIS BORDEL QUE QUELQU'UN LUI DONNE SON PUTAIN DE VERRE D'EAU!)_

Apré une heur et demi damour sovage, tou lé deu jouissire en même tant. Mé Kinko ne sattendé pa à ce ke le mes deux seins jouisse en aile. Oreusement, elle été pile dan sa période ou elle ne pouvez pa tombé ensceinte ! L'eauw se retirit et embrassi langoureuseman sa Prinssesse.

 **« Jeux thème Kiki. »**

 **« Jeux thème L'eauw »**

Wi, elle l'aimai. Elle été amoureuze. De Zorro et du mes deux seins. Pourkoi cela ne devé arrivé ka elle ?!

* * *

 _Vous êtes toujours debout ? Okay, c'est parti pour le lemon travaillé !_

Kinko ne pouvait pas résister. D'une part parce qu'elle éprouvait finalement une attirance envers le médecin et capitaine des pirates du cœur, et d'autre part parce qu'il maintenait fermement ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Il toisait la Princesse d'un regard à la fois mesquin et envieux. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard JAUNE POISSON AIRE D'AUTOROUTE de l'homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, elle était comme pétrifiée par la situation. Elle sentit soudainement une légère pression dans le bas-ventre. Il avait inséré son index dans son intimité. Constatant que la jeune femme allait protester, il plaça son autre index sur sa bouche en simulant un «chut» silencieux, l'encourageant à se laisser faire et à se détendre. Le regard assuré du médecin la réconforta et elle se laissa aller. Après quelques instants, elle ressentit une pression plus franche suivie d'une sensation qu'elle connaissait bien maintenant. Il venait d'entrer en elle. Elle gémit d'abord plaintivement, ne s'étant pas attendue à être pénétrée aussi rapidement, puis se détendit avant de se laisser aller à des soupirs plus consentants. Cependant, elle éprouvait une certaine culpabilité. Après tout, elle avait encore des sentiments pour Zoro, même si celui-ci avait décidé de tout arrêter pour sa propre sécurité. Un coup de hanche plus prononcé coupa net ses pensées et la fit haleter de surprise, poussant un gémissement plus accentué. Law plaça une main sur sa bouche avant de la toiser d'un regard accusateur.

 **« Fais moins de bruit bon sang, les autres vont nous griller ! »**

Voyant que Kinko grommelait des protestations incompréhensibles, il donna un coup de rein plus appuyé, calmant alors les ardeurs sa petite conquête. Elle ronchonna et saisit la main du médecin en tentant de la dégager de sa bouche. Mais celui-ci ne céda pas et esquissa un sourire malin.

 **« Non, désolé, je ne retirerais pas ma main. Tu es bien trop bruyante. »**

Tout en continuant de maintenir une certaine pression sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, il enfouit sa tête brune dans son cou et se mit à accélérer la cadence. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de la garder bâillonnée, elle faisait un boucan pas possible ! Après plusieurs secondes, Kinko écarquilla ses yeux vairons lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud se déverser en elle. À bout de souffle, le médecin se retira et esquissa un sourire malicieux.

 **« Voilà comment on s'occupe correctement d'une femme. Et là, je te garantis que tu ne boiteras pas. »**

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Désolée si je suis plus longue dans les publications, mais je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, donc je les écris en allant. Je vous dis à bientôt, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une riviouw, pour l'amour de Kiki !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	7. Chat pitre 7: Lent lévement de Kiki!

_**BONJOUR PUTAIN !**_

 _Ça va ? :3 Regardez ce que j'ai gerbé ce matin, le chapitre 7 ! :0 J'ai l'impression que plus j'avance, plus c'est pire x'D je suis arrivée au stade où je massacre même le nom des perso ! Mais putain, que j'aime écrire cette histoire ! Rien que pour vos reviews et vos idées tordantes x'D Cette fic, c'est la nôtre ! D'ailleurs, une amie d'une amie a fait la remarque suivante, que quelques-uns d'entre vous ont faite aussi : Si Kinko ne transpire pas et n'a pas la chair de poule, comment régule-t-elle la température de son corps ? Réponse dans ce chapitre xD_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Akoukou ! Ravie que le second lemon t'ai plu !_

 _ **LaFaucheuse** : MAIS NON KIKI N'AVAIT PAS SES RÈGLES ENFIN C'EST DÉGOÛTANT XD C'est juste qu'elle était dans sa période d'ovulation :3_

 _ **Mufy** : Merci pour les compliments, et bienvenue dans l'antre de l'horreur :D T'inquiètes, on est tous un peu maso ici. Moi la première xD_

 _ **Lijovanchan** : Hahaha Ma Kiki est insatiable ! Eh oui, Law ne dure pas bien longtemps dans le second lemon, mais je trouve que ça fait bien plus réaliste étant donné que Kinko est très belle et qu'il n'avait probablement pas touché à une fille depuis des lustres XD Tu as raison d'avoir peur pour la suite !_

 _ **Griseldis** : Ahh pour les préliminaires, c'était un passage un peu obligatoire si je voulais que ce soit vulgaire et cliché à souhait xD Ahhh tu veux connaître le secret de ma fic ? Figures-toi que je m'imagine d'abord le scénario dans ma tête et ensuite je rentre directement dans le vif du sujet. J'écris tout d'un coup :3 Une surprise t'attend à la fin de ce chapitre, tu vas être ravie :D_

 _ **Shimdrael** : Aw tu sais, je voulais faire un lemon assez soft pour la seconde partie, donc je n'ai pas trop détaillé :) Merci pour tes commentaires ! :D_

 _ **DangerJacky** : Ouii désolée ma grande, j'ai décidé de satisfaire les deux camps, donc deux lemon différents xD Law ? Profiteur ? Ah ouais en fait :D Pour une fois que c'est pas Kiki qui profite de tout :P J'ai lu ta review sur One Piece : My Story, et je tiens à te dire que tu m'as beaucoup touché :) Et tu as tout à fait raison : quitte à vous faire patienter, autant que les chapitres soient plus longs ! Merci pour ton soutien, t'es un amour :0_

 _ **AuroreBorale** : Bienvenue tua c: TU AS LU LES SIX CHAPITRES D'UN COUP ? D: Sans t'évanouir ? Tu es l'élue! Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !_

 _ **Merci à vous tous, qui suivez et commentez mon histoire ! Cette fic part en couilles jusque dans les reviews grâce à vous xD, que du bonheur !**_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de manger un oeuf dur et de ne pas conduire après avoir lu le chat pitre 7**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 7 : LENT LÉVEMENT DE KIKI !**

* * *

Le mes deux seins sorta de la kabine de la prinssesse. Kinko sorta ossi, lé zieu ékarkiyé é enkore secoué par se quelle venez de fer avec le chirurjien. Ele croisi le regar de Zorro, ki la regardé dun nair pa tré jouailleux. Eskil savé se kil sété passer dan la chambre ?! Kinko avai tel criai tro for ? Ele préféra détour nez sé zieu vert lecteur dvd bluray et rose crème hydratante pour se conssentré sur l'osséan. Mé cete parti de janbe en laire lavé épuizé. Ele avé cho. Ele devé régulai la tempairature de son cors é vite ! Et oui, Kinko ne transpire pa é na jamé la chaire de poule, ele avé donc du trouvé un otre moyien pour régulait la tempairature de son organissme. Elle commenssa à léssé dépassé sa langue é à haleté bizaremen, sou le regar surpri de sé camarade.

 **"... Kinko ? On peu savoir se ki te pren ?"** interrogit Namie.

 **"Thé oblijé de reniflé comme un clébar ?!"** Demande Franki.

Mai _(juin juillet)_ Robine avé bien compri le mékanisme de Kiki.

 **"Je voie. Madmouzelle Kinko ne transpir pa, ele doi donc trouvé un otre moyen de ramenez la température de son cors a la normal. Ele doi donc haleté Come la plupar dé zanimo."**

 **"MÉ SERIEU SÉ DÉGRADAN POUR UNE PRINSSESSE !"** Hurli Oussop.

Kiki se tourni vert Oussop, la langue toujour pandente é respiran bruillamen.

 **"ILE EN VU !"** Cria Chopeur.

Efféktivemen, une petite ile leur feuzé fasse. Ele été sonbre et délabrait.

 **"Késséssé ? Sé une ile sa ?"** Interoja Brouke.

 **"Ele na pa lair tré zakeuillante."**

 **"On y va !"** dix Leufi.

* * *

Alor ke lékipaje progréssé, Kiki regardé partou. Ele avé peur. Le mes deux seins le remarka é pri la main de Kinko avek un sourir.

 **"Nez pa peur, je suie la !"**

Zorro gronia. Il némai pa ke se chirujien de pakotille touche à sa Kiki ! Meme si il avé ronpu, il lémai toujour.

Sa fesai lontem ke les pirate marchai maintenan et il ny avai rien issi. Juste dé mézon abandoné é des brui bizare. Kiki se senté observez. Ele lacha la main de L'eauw et se retournit, persuadè davoir entendu kelkechose.

SOUS-DAIM, kelkun lui pri le bra.

 **"Ahhhh ! o secour !"**

Tou le monde se retournit pour voire ke Kiki été prise en eautage par un gran meussieu effréillant.

 **"persone ne bouje !"**

 **"Hého sa va pa nan relache mon nakama tou de suite !"** grondi leufy.

 **"Certénemen pa ! Ele veau bien tro chaire pour kon vou la rende !"**

 **"L'EAUW, ZORRO AIDÉ MOUA !"**

 **"Maintnan kon la tien, keskonva fer dele patron ?!"** Demandit un de cé zakolite.

 **"Oué ! Eskon la tue pour rékupéré son frouit du daimon ou eskon la vent pour tiret un maxe de frike ?"**

 **"Kommen sa un frouit du daimon ?! Kinko nez pa en possaission dun frouit !"**

 **"Vou croillez sa ? Vou néte pa au couran on direz !"**

 **"Esspliké vou tou de suite avan ke je vou frakasse la gueule !"** grondut Leufi.

Le rat visseur _(mdr)_ eskissa un sourire malsein.

 **"Kinko D. Roger a manjé le _Sue Sue No Mi._ Le frouit du personaje parfé !"**

* * *

 _ET BAM SURPRISE MOTHAFUCKA_

 _On dit merci qui ? Merci Griseldis pour cette idée juste parfaite xD ça colle super bien à l'histoire et ça met un peu de piquant ! Merci à vous d'avoir lu cet étron n°7 et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain ! Je suis un peu occupée en ce moment, mais étant donné que les chapitres de cette fic ne sont pas bien longs, je pense que le temps d'attente entre les publi ne sera pas trop long :)_

 _Amour sur vous !_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	8. Chat pitre 8: Kid a la raie scousse!

_COUCOU MES LAPINS c:_

 _Aujourd'hui, je monte d'un cran sur l'échelle de l'horreur. Il m'est déjà arrivé de voir dans des fics qui m'ont déplu, ce genre de disposition, exemple:_

 _ **LUFFY :** Le roi des pirates, ce sera moi !_

 _ **ZORO :** J'aime les rhododendrons. _

_J'appelle ça : les dialogue de théâtre (parce que dans les pièces de théâtre qu'on peut lire, c'est disposé comme ça). On insère le nom du personnage qui s'apprête à prendre la parole. Je suis traumatisée par ce truc parce qu'à chaque fois que j'ai pu voir ce genre de structuration, c'était pour des fics pas vraiment hyper intéressantes, clichées et bourrées de fautes xD_

 _Encore un grand merci à vous tous pour vos lectures et reviews !_

 _ **DangerJacky :** À ce rythme, ta famille va te faire interner xD D'OU TU DIS QUE MA KINKO EST UNE CHIENNE ! Elle est juste très affectueuse ;-; Câlins on you !_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :** Tu feras un high five à ton psy de ma part ! T'as touché un point que je tiens à aborder dans ma fic : la rencontre avec Boa Hancock XD ça va être épique. Amour on you !_

 _ **Ic'Silver :** C'est vrai que les œufs durs, c'est meilleur avec de la mayonnaise. Et ma Kiki reste parfaite même si elle a la langue qui pend ;-; chamallow on you !_

 _ **Shimdrael :** Sue Sue nos fics XD j'ai ri. Et en fait, Kiki a actuellement deux défauts ! En effet, en plus de haleter comme un clébard en rute, miss Kiki ne peut pas nager à cause de son frouit du démon c: Arc en ciel on you !_

 _ **Griseldis :** Akoukou c: T'inquiètes, l'orthographe de cette fic ne déteint pas sur les autres XD Sorry pour messieurs les profs de français qui ont dû faire une attaque cérébrale dans le tombe (review très poétique soit dit en passant~) Chocolat on you !_

 _ **LaFaucheuse :** Oui, elle n'était juste pas apte à procréer à ce moment-là XD mais elle n'avait pas ses règles :3 Moi j'imagine toujours Law avec une tronche à nibards du coup._

* * *

 _ **Il est conseillé de boire un verre de sirop contre la toux et d'inhaler les vapeurs d'un pot d'échappement après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 8 : KID A LA RAIE SCOUSSE**

* * *

Lé maichan avé réussi a kapturaie Kinko grasse à un submerfuge. Supterfuge. Supnerfuge. Enfin grasse a une idé maline koi.

 **KIKI :** Laché moi je veu L'eauw !

 **BANDIT 1 :** Donnai lui a boire.

 **KIKI :** Je veu pa aboire je veu L'eauw !

 **BANDIT 2 :** On a ke du rom, désolait.

 **KIKI :** Wah, té un sacré boite en train toi !

 **BANDIT 3 :** … boute en train tu veu dir ?

 **KIKI :** JEUDI SE KE JE VEU

Le bandi ossa lé zépole é enfermi Kinko dan le cacho

 **BANDIT 1 :** Mintenan tu la boucle juska notre arivez.

Pluzieur zeure sékoulère tandi ke Kiki pleuraie toute les larme de son cors. Ele voulé revoir Zorro. Et L'eauw. Et alor kel perdez toute espoir, dé détonassion se fire entendre.

 **KIKI :** késséssé ?

Il y avé des bruit de comba et dé cri. Pui kelkun dessendi au cacho. Kinko se collit contre le mûre. Il été bo, gran é avé dé cheveu rouge. Kid.

 **KID :** tien tien keskon a la ?

Il défonssa la porte du cacho é entra pour sagenouiyé fasse à la bele Kinko. Il relevit son menton pour mieu la voir.

 **KID :** Kel beau thé.

Elle rougea.

 **KIKI :** Keske vou me voulait. Léssai moi !

 **KID :** On é juste venu pillé ce navir. Tu a étai capturaie ? Tu veu kon te libère ?

 **KIKI :** Oui sivouplé. Ne me laissé pa issi.

 **KID :** Bien

Il enleva sé chaine et la porta en mode mariée juska son bato.

 **KID :** Ki hais tu et doux tu vien ?

 **KIKI :** Je m'appelle Kinko et je fée parti de lékipaje du chapo de paille.

Kid fronssa lé source île.

 **KID :** Leufi hein ?

 **KIKI :** Il son probablemen à ma recherche, pouvé vou me conduir à eu ?

 **KID :** Ok

Il falé refer la route en sensse inverse pour retrouvé Leufi. En attendan, Kinko parlé avec tout le monde. Tou le monde laimé bien et les homme garderaie un bon souvenir dele. Alor kel dormé, Kid déssida dentré dan sa chanbre pour la regardé dormir. Ele été tellemen bele. Sa pouatrine se soulevai et sabaissé doussemen, sa respirassion été ossi dousse qu'un peti chat et sa pot semblai briyé. Mai ele senta la prézensse de Kid. Ele ouvra lé zieu é se redressit.

 **KIKI :** Meussieu Kid ?

Il saprocha sans un maux et replassa une maiche de cheveu derrière son noreille.

 **KID :** Tu é si bele Kiki. J'aimeraie te demandé kelke chose et je voudrai silteplé ke tu accepte.

 **KIKI :** ?

 **KID :** Laisse tombez le chapo de paille et rejoin mon ékipaje.

 **KIKI VA TELE ABANDONNAI LEUFI POUR KID ? VOU LE SOREZ DAN LE PROCHIN CHAT PITRE !**

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _J'ai envie de vomir toutes les tripes de mon corps. Cette disposition de dialogue est pire que tout pour moi xD_

 _Sinon, une petite nouveauté : je me suis lancée dans la rédaction d'un Law x OC ! (5 chapitres en deux jours quand même, et des chapitres qui comprendront plus de 2000 mots, ça c'est sûr!) J'étais motivée, je sais déjà comment va se dérouler l'histoire. J'attends d'avoir plusieurs chapitres d'avance avant de commencer à le poster ! Un indice : le prénom de mon OC est le même que la société de jeux vidéo qui a conçu ma saga de jeux vidéo préférés, ainsi que les jeux One Piece Pirate Warriors !_

 _Encore merci pour votre fidélité et vos encouragements, vous êtes top, j'vous aime un peu quand même ;-;_

 _Diarrhée sur vos bouches,_

 _ **~Nifelheim.**_


	9. Chat pitre 9: La daissizion de Kinko

_AKOUKOU ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente, mais je bosse tard et je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de poursuivre mes fictions ! Là je suis deux jours en repos, donc je mets mes histoires à jour en commençant par celle-ci ! :P_

 _ **Danger Jacky :** À vrai dire, je suis quasiment sûre que les petites étoiles n'apparaissent pas sur FFN ! Et moi, j'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review x'D Et oui, j'avance dans mon Law x OC, j'en suis plutôt contente d'ailleurs, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublie pas Nilam, d'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre arrivera soit tard ce soir, soit demain ! (J'ai encore les fautes d'orthographe à corriger). Et surprise, il sera plus long que les autres ^^._

 _ **Ic'Silver :** J'ai une confidence à te faire. Moi aussi j'ai commencé avec les dialogues théâtraux. Mais contrairement à toi, moi c'était extrêmement cliché xD (On va dire que cette maudite fic sera ma punition) _

_**La Faucheuse :** Kidd, OOC ?:0 meuuh non voyons, tu te fais des idées c: Désolée, mais on ne verra sûrement pas Killer, pardon, aime-moi ;-;_

 _ **AuroreBorale :** Oh, coucou toi xD Merci pour ta gentille review ! Et j'essaierais de ne pas trop tarder pour commencer à publier mon Law x OC :)_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :** Ah, toi aussi tu passes ton temps à dire que ton chat est gros ? XD À ton service pour Kidd c:_

 _ **Flllora :** Logiquement, à part le bébé, toutes tes cases devraient être cochées xD Sorry, mais je compte garder mon écriture merdique, je te conseille donc un collyre antibiotique pour la suite !_

 _:D_

 _ **Griseldis:** Oui je sais, je vous maltraite ;-; Eh oui, déjà le chapitre neuf ! Si je m'attendais à aller aussi loin ? Pas vraiment xD à la base je ne devais faire que quelques chapitres histoire de rire un peu, mais vous vous êtes attachées à Kiki et moi aussi, donc autant continuer !_

 _ **Lijovanchan :** Très bonne idée la marine comme prochain prétendant ! Je propose Smoker ! Merci pour les compliments :D_

 _ **Abby :** OMFG LES HUIT CHAPITRES D'UN COUP ?! Je ne peux que te féliciter pour ton courage, déjà moi en écrire un seul me demande beaucoup d'énergie xD_

* * *

 ** _Il est recommandé d'avaler un sachet de cyanure et de se jeter du haut d'un toit après avoir lu ce chapitre 9_**

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 9 : LA DAISSIZION DE KINKO**

* * *

Kid atendé la raiponce de Kiki.

KIKI : Je ne peu pas je suie des eaux lait.

Alor ke Kid resté bouche baie, Kiki baissé le regar.

KID : Mé tou lékipage t'apréssie, pk tu ne veu pas restaie avec nou ?

KIKI : Paske jé une dète en vert Roronoua Zorro, je ne peu pas trahire Leufi.

Kid soupirut, déçu.

KID : Trait bien, Nou ne devon plu zètre trait loin désormé.

Éfféctivement, le Seuny nété plu trait loin. Mé alor ke Kinko couré sur le pond, elle trébuchit et passa par dessu le bato pour tombé dan L'eauw. (le likide, pa le mes deux seins ^^)

KID : KINKO !

La bele prinssesse se débataie comme elle pouvé, mai elle avé mangé un frouit du daimon, elle ne pouvez donc pa nagé. Le capitène plongit dans l'eauw pour allait sauver la Prinssesse. Son makillage ne coulez pa car il été ouateurprouf. Water proufe. Walter Pouf. Enfin il résisté à l'eauw koi. Son amour pour Kiki été telement for kil pouvé nagez san coulé. Il voie enfin le cors de de Kinko s'enfoncé dan l'osséan. Il l'atrappit par la taille afaim de la ramené à la surfasse. Apré lavoir ramené sur le pond, il lallongea par terre. Apré un massage cardiake, elle crachut de l'eauw é ouvri sé zieu doré champoin antipelliculaire au jasmin. Keskil été bo comme même son soveur. Non.4Non. Ele ne pouvez pa tombé amoureuze ! Ele aimé déjà L'eauw et Zorro.

KID : Kinko, tu na rien ?

KIKI : Je...

?: ÉLOIGNE TOI D'AILE ! hurlit une voie.

Cété Zorro. Le Seuni été déjà la.

KID : Du calme, je nez fée ke l'aidé !

ZORRO : (il se bèsse à la hauteur de Kinko) Kinko, raie pond moi !

KIKI : mmmmh~

Elle été encore à moitié a sommet. Il la portu dan ses bra mussclé et lanssa un regar noire ver Kid.

ZORRO : Merssi comme même de lavoir sauvé. Maintenan, nou devon partir.

KID : Aile à refusée de rejoindre mon ékipaje, mé quan aile sera prète, je seré la é je la chériré juska la faim de mavi.

ZORRO : Cose toujour. Je conte en fer ma fame.

KID : Alor ke le meiyeur gagne.

Une foie sur le Seuny, L'eauw courrit ver Zorro.

LAW : KINKO !

ZORRO : Pouce toi de la docteur à la noie !

LAW : Lesse la moi, je suis mes deux seins, je vé moccupé d'aile !

ZORRO : Je ne te la donnerez pa, la dernière foie ke tu taie retrouvé seul avec elle, tu la violet !

L'EAUW : Je ne les pa violet puiskelle été conssentente ! Toit en revenche, tu la trète come un mort sceau de viande ! Tu ne sé pa prendre soin d'aile alor oubli la é oubli lidé de te marié avec, paskelle sera MON épouse ! Trafalgar D. Kinko !

ZORRO : Tu veu dire Roronoua D. Kinko !

KID : (enkor sur son bato) Ne révé pa, aile sera Eustass D. Kinko !

L'EAUW : On ta pa sonné Lady Gaga !

Sous-daim _(décidémment, je ne le ménage pas ce pauvre Daim),_ une voix venu de nule par apparit.

? : Vou le dite si on vou dérange !

NAMIE : OMG MÉ SÉ LA MARINE !

Lé navire de la marine été la.

OUSOPPE : MAIS COMEN SA SE FÉE KON LA PA VU ARRIVAIT

SMOKEUR : Vou zète en éta darrestation.

* * *

 _MAIS QUE VOIS-JE ? SERAIT-CE UN NOUVEAU PRÉTENDANT POUR KINKO? Hihi, si vous avez des idées de clichés et si vous voulez customiser notre Kiki, n'hésitez pas! Tiens, je vais vous laisser choisir ses vêtements pour le prochain chapitre, sachant qu'il s'agira d'un Smoker x Kiki xD_

 _Câlins sur vous!_

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	10. Chat pitre 10: Latake 2 la marine

_Hey tout le monde ! Wow, on en est déjà au chat pitre 10 :'D Je ne m'attendais pas à aller aussi loin x'D Mais étant donné que vous avez l'air d'apprécier le concept et que je m'amuse comme une petite folle, pourquoi ne pas persévérer ^^ Au départ je m'attendais à faire une dizaine de chapitres pour le fun, mais j'ai bien l'impression que ça va faire le double XD. Merci à vous tous qui m'avez encouragé dès le départ, j'avais vraiment peur de votre réaction en postant le premier chapitre de ce machin, j'avais l'impression de polluer fanfiction, vraiment ! Pour fêter ce dixième chapitre, je vous propose de choisir le prochain prétendant de ma p'tite Kiki parmi Doflamingo, Arlong (pourquoi pas, lui qui déteste les humains il va en kiffer une, si ça c'est pas Mary-Sue !) et Marco ! À vos votes, bande de boules d'amour._

 _ **DangerJacky**_ : _C'est le pouvoir de l'amour ! :0 Merci pour le Smogogo, tu m'as bien inspiré xD Et Kinko a rencontré les pirates de Kid lors du repas ^^ Et comme Kiki est trop gentille et trop appréciée, ses pirates l'ont tout de suite kiffé XD. Pour la fic avec Nilam, il va falloir être patiente, le prochain chapitre est bientôt bouclé, mais je n'en n'aurais plus d'avance pour après ! Je pense publier mon Law x OC en attendant d'avancer un peu vu que j'en suis déjà au chapitre 8 :)_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Je ne vais pas ajouter Ace voyons, c'est son frangin biologique :0 J'adore tes idées et je les garde au chaud xD_

 _ **caro-heart** : À ton service !_

 _ **Auroreborale** : Franchement, moi aussi je me demande parfois où je vais chercher tout ça xD_

 _ **Shimdrael** : Avec plaisir *petits cœurs*_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia** : T'inquiète, Ace n'est pas prévu, c'est le frère biologique de Kinko xD Câlins à toi et à ton gros chat !_

 _ **La Faucheuse** : SÉ LE POUX VOIR DE LAMOUR c:_

 _ **Lijovanchan** : Owi, j'adorerais un registre avec mes couleurs xD Oui, c'est toujours le même daim, le pauvre. _

_**Griseldis** : T'inquiète pas, j'ai souri :c Pour la tenue, je cherchais une tenue sexy XD genre trop belle trop canon trop Mary Sue tu voué ? T'inquiètes, j'ai été cool avec Smoker :0_

 _ **Li'life0108** : Merci pour tous tes compliments XD Et je retiens également tes idées ! D'ailleurs j'ai retranscrit l'une d'entre elles dans ce chapitre :P Encore merci pour ton soutien *cœurs*_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de faire un signe de croix et d'ingérer de la lessive après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 10 : LATAKE 2 LA MARINE**

* * *

LEUFI : COSE TOUJOUR ON SE RENDRA PA SMOGOGO ! _(Merci DangerJacky)_

KIKI : Leufi, calme toi je tend prix. Tu va nou zatiraie dé pro blêmes.

ZORRO : On nez plu a sa prêt...

SANS JI : Vou ne toucheraie pa à ma Kinko damoure !

S'MOQUEUR : Vou devriai écoutez votre joli kamarade et vou rendre cent fer distoire.

Kiki roujissa à sept flaterie. Aile été trait cent cibles aux conpliment. Et au charme du marine musklé et virile. Elle avé preske envi de se randre. À sept pensé, Kinko sekoua la tête et se mit a criez.

KIKI : ARRETAI DE ME DRAGUER JE SUIE DEJA AMOUREUZE DE ZORRO, DE L'EAUW ET DE KID !

MARINE : Keskelle di commandan ?

S'MOQUEUR : Je croix kel réklame de l'eau.

KID : Alor tu hais bien amoureuze de moi ?!

L'EAUW : Mai keskil fiche enkore ici celui la !

S'MOQUEUR : Rendé vou ou jembarke la sublime kréature ki se trouve sur vautre navire.

ZORRO : MON PIÉ DAN TON CUL TU VA VOIR SI TU VA LEMBARKÉ

Kinko plonja dan lé bra de sa fasse de wazabi préféré.

KIKI : Kalme toi Zorro sil te plé.

S'MOQUEUR : Trait bien. Vou laurai chercher. Bombardai moi ce bas tôt.

MARINE : À vo zordre commandan !

La marine lanssa des boulé de canon sur le Seuni, fézan dangereuzemen tant gay le navire. Leufi feuzé son gomme gomme baloune pour renvoyé lé boulé, Zorro lé découpé avek ses sabre, Sans Ji donnez dé cou de pié dedan, mai sa ne suffisé pa. Kinko allai devoir utilisé son énième atou.

KIKI : Léssé moi fer.

N'AMIE : Keske tu conte fer ?!

Kinko join sé main ensemble et fermit lé zieu. Ele se conssentra et se mi à chanté dune voie dousse é cristaline. Tou le monde été aimerveillé... émervaillé... et mer veillé... enfin il zété bouche baie koi. Il ne se passa rien pendan quatre seconde pui des monstre marin commenssère a apparètre, poussan et cognan les navir de la marine

LEUFI : WOUAHHH DE LA VIANDE !

KIKI : Non Leufi ! Ce son mes zami !

ROBINE : Té zami ?

KIKI : Oui. Kan jété petite, ce son eux ki mon sové lorske jété en dangé, peu apré la mord de mé paren. Jé véku lonten avek eux.

FRANKIKI : Mé... tu ne sé pa nagé, kommen sé possible ?

KIKI : … j'avai un tré gran akouariomme.

CHOPEUR : SA ALOOOOR !

BROUKE : Sa me fée pensé kon ne sé toujour rien de toi, malgré ke tu te soi fête déboité par Zorro et L'eauw.

KIKI : Je vou rakonterai... un jour.

N'amie ordonna au zautre de senfuir pendan ke la marine été okupé par les monstre marin.

KIKI : Au revoir mé zami, merssi pour tou !

Dit Kiki en feuzan des signe de la main au monstre marin.

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _Un grand merci pour votre fidélité, n'oubliez pas de choisir une tenue Mary Sue pour Kiki dans le prochain chapitre ! Amour, câlins et bile rectale sur vous._

 _ **~Nifelheim**_


	11. Chat pitre 11: Le passez de Kiki

_Hoy hoy ! Attention, ce chat pitre sera presque sérieux :0 Oui oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai dit sérieux. En fait, vous allez en savoir plus sur le passé de Kiki c: Donc vous verrez ses nouvelles fringues dans le prochain chat pitre ! Encore merci pour votre soutien et vos reviews, vous êtes des petits chatons tout mignons ;-;_

 _ **Danger Jacky** : Enchantée Jacky :D Ravie que mon immondice te plaise ! Merci pour ton mini-pétage de câble et tes p'tits conseils xD_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Inceste ? Boaahhh maintenant c'est trop tard de toute façon vu qu'Ace est mort XD *pleure toutes les larmes de son corps* Tu as raison, faisons les trois ! Nami jalouse ? Mh pas vraiment, je pense pas ^^_

 _ **Auroreborale** : Coucou tua ! Oh oui, une collection :0 un jour, je vais être obligée de tous les caser dans un même lit et ça sera le lemon le plus drôle que j'écrirais de ma vie._

 _ **Akba-Atatdia** : L'oeufy, très bonne idée ! En fait, il va y avoir une petite surprise entre Boa et Kinko 8D Ow yeah, des ronrons~_

 _ **Shimdrael** : Merci pour les compliments XD Oh et « Marine » n'était pas un prénom, mais un soldat de la Marine ^^ mais ça pouvait porter la confusion, je le reconnais D: Je note pour le string XD_

 _ **Lijovanchan** : Smoker s'en sort bien... pour le moment 8D je prévois un truc très sale pour la fin de cette fic. Doffy en 1, c'est noté ! Ooooh j'aime déjà cette robe xD choix retenu ! Pour côté « pratique » c:_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de faire appel à un exorciste et de contacter les pompiers après avoir lu ce chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 11 : LE PASSEZ DE KIKI**

* * *

A l'or ke le Seuni veau gai sur la mère, Roronoua et L'eauw s'approchire de Kinko.

ZORRO : Kinko. On voudré ke tu nou rakonte enfin thon passe haie.

Sé zotre kamarade s'approchire égalment, cul rieux.

KIKI : Trait bien. Kome vou le savé, Gol D. Roger _(désolée je ne peux pas massacrer ce nom, c'est au-dessus de mes forces)_ é mon papa. Mai apré sa capture, Ace é moi avon du fuire. Je ne vou cache pa ke kan jété petite... jété moche. Je ne sui devenu bele ke grasse au Sue Sue No Mi, ke jé manjé bien plu tard. J'avé hérité du nez é du fron de mon paire. Ace é moi on nété à la rue. Et du jour au lent deux mains, il avé disparute. Jeu ne sé pa se kil lui é arrivé, il avé du se fer capturaie. Mé en attendan, jété seule. Jé découver le Sue Sue No Mi alor ke je cherché de koi manjé dan une foré. Jé trouver un arbre à frouit. Il y en avé un un peu différen dé zautre, je lé mangé aussi. Jai fée une sieste juste apré et kan je me sui réveillé je nété plu la même. Mé cheveu étai doux, ma pot été dousse et je senté bon. Lorske jé touché mon visage, jé remarké ke je navé plu mon gro nez. Jé du courir juska un laque pa loin pour observé mon reflé. Jété devenu bele. Parfète. Peu apré je me sui fête adopté par un couple ki ne pouvé pa avoir d'enfan. On nété heureu. Sa a duré kelkes anné. Mai les rumeur sur ma boté commenssais à se répendre é mé paren avé de plus en plus de visite de gen ki voulé me voir. Et un jour, ce son dé braconié ki son venu. Mé paren on éssayé de me protégé mé l'on payé de l'heure vie. É je me suie fête capturaie. Ils on ésséyé de me vendre dan une vente au zenchère sur lé zile Sabaody. Mé un jour, kelkun é intervenu é a libéré tou les zésclave. Je me suie enfuite loin é alor ke jarivé au bor de la mer, tout le monde été déjà parti, jété seul. Alor jé pleuré, juska ce ke plusieur kréature se dresse devan moi. Dé monstre marin. Plu précisément, lé Roi Des Mers en persone. L'un d'eu ma fée mon thé sur son do et nou zavon voyagé kome sa. Il on achevé mon édukassion é je suie partie lor de mé dissette ans. J'en nez dizuite maintenant. Jé éré pendan plusieur moi seule, voyagean de vile en vile san but préssi é vou zéte arrivé.

(Kiki lève des zieu larmouaillant ver Zorro et L'eauw.)

KIKI : Jé eu tellemen de malheur dan ma vi. Je ne veu plu rendre lé zotre maleureu. Je ne peu pa choisir entre Roro, L'eauw, Kid et S'moqueur !

OUSOPE : QUOI S'MOQUEUR OSSI MAINTNANT ?!

KIKI : Je ne peu pa choisir ! Je vou zaime tousse... Je refuze de vou fer du mal é de vou rendre maleureu, alors jaime tou le monde, voilà !

L'OEUFY _(Merci Akba-Atatdia)_ : Kinko, ya kelkechose kil faux ke tu sais.

KIKI : ?

LEUFI : Ace... été vivan pendan tou ce temp. Mais maintnant il é mord.

* * *

 **TOU BI CONTINIOUD**

* * *

 _On se retrouve au chapitre 12, bande de chatons tout mimi :0 Ah et encore une chose! FanFiction et un site magnifique pour partager notre passion, mais pour ce qui est de communiquer, ce n'est pas encore ça! Si vous avez envie de papouter avec moi, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook au nom de Jewelryy Phantomm :3 Il faudra juste me dire en MP qui vous êtes sur le site, car je n'accepte jamais les invitations de gens que je ne connais pas ^^_

 _Bouzou!_

 ** _~Nifelheim_**


	12. Chat pitre 12: Eisse été vivan!

_**COUCOU C'EST MOI !**_

 _Arghh, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu publier plus tôt ! J'ai envoyé un MP aux plus fidèles d'entre vous pour vous expliquer la situation, mais pour les petits nouveaux, voilà la situation: je bosse en pharmacie et je n'ai que deux jours de repos pour faire tout ce qui me passionne (parce que le soir je suis trop crevée pour faire quoi que ce soit) c'est à dire écrire, dessiner et faire de la musique. Résultat, je me mets en retard dans tout ce que je fais :'D Mais je ne compte abandonné aucune de mes fics, soyez rassurés !_

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai changé mon pseudo FFN ^^ C'est une référence à Euterpe, la Muse de la Musique. J'ai juste grossièrement massacré l'orthographe pour le rendre plus original :) Pourquoi j'ai choisi la Muse de la Musique ? Parce que je suis une grande amatrice et """"compositrice"""" de musique. Ouais je mets des quadruples guillemets, parce que je compose juste des thèmes musicaux avec mon logiciel et mon clavier sans connaître mon solfège. Donc voilà, je trouvais que ce pseudo m'irait comme un gant, c'est une amie très proche qui m'en a donné l'idée :)_

 _ **Auroreborale** : Voilà, tu sauras la réaction de Kiki dans ce chapitre xD_

 _ **Ic'Silver** : Parske jaime bi1 fer dé cliffe en geur._

 _ **DangerJacky** : Coucou Kyky :0 Désolée, on dirait que je t'ai un peu cassé xD Merci pour ta riviou pleine de joie et de bonumeur !_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia** (Alias fail guest) : Trop tard, Oda va te maudire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! Ahh ton hypothèse sur Kiki est pas mal, mais je lui ai prévu un tout autre destin c:_

 _ **Lijovanchan** : Tu as peur ? Tu as raison. Je peux toujours faire pire ! À chaque fois, j'ai des nouvelles idées de clichés qui me viennent en tête xD Tu en découvriras de nouvelles dans ce chapitre-ci._

 _ **Sonoko Harmonia** : Tiens, tiens, une petite nouvelle :0 Bienvenue ! Eh oui, t'inquiètes j'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre ce déchet._

 _ **La Faucheuse** : Évidemment, j'ai modifié l'histoire de Ace à ma sauce XD c'est un tout autre univers cette fic. Merci d'être toujours fidèle au poste ^^_

 _ **Loecho** : Oh, encore une nouvelle :0 Enchantée et bienvenue c: Ahhh cette Griseldis, quelle chipie ! Oh mais t'inquiètes, tu peux toujours proposer une idée de fringue !_

 _ **Petite précision avant de commencer, vous remarquerez que je suis de plus en plus sarcastique au fil de l'histoire !**_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de consulter un ophtalmologue pour les éventuels risques de cécité momentané et de se frotter les yeux avec des feuilles de menthe poivrée. Bisous.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 12 : EISSE ÉTÉ VIVAN?!**

* * *

Kiki ne sété pa remise de la terible nouvel conssernan Ace. Sela feuzé dé jour kel nété pa sorti de sa cabine. Nôtre brave Zorro Kun Senpai Sama tro bo omg avek sé gro zabdo conia à la porte.

ZORRO : Bon, sa suffi Kinko, sort d'issi ! Sa fée troie jour ke tu na rien avalé, ta grève de la fin ne va pa fer revenir Heysse tu sais ( _oui, j'ai osé, si vous avez des réclamations, veuillez vous en prendre à_ _ **Loecho**_ _._ )

KINKO : Lésse moi, je veu resté seul dan ma dépression (parske sé tro dark).

ZORRO : … mé keske tu rakonte, sa suffi sor dissi avan ke je défonsse la porte pour ten collé une !

KINKO : Tu nozeraie jamé me frappé ! É de toute fasson si tu tante koi ke ce soie, je pleure !

Zorro grognit. Il navet pa oublié ke si la Prinssesse se metté à pleuré, tout le monde sévanouirait à cose de son fluide de la boté. Mai il fallé plusse ke sa pour arrétez Zorro. Il donnit un grand cou dépaule dan la porte et la défonssa. Aujourdui, elle porté une longue robe d'un bleu roi à bustié, qui laissez apparaître une de sé janbe grasse à la fente ki montai juska la cuisse. Zorro savé ke se nété pa du tou le momen, mai il avé bien envi de lui déboité sa cage à oiseau à cette ptite cokine.

KIKI : Si tu fée un pa de plusse, je pleure !

Le sabreure s'approchu prudament de la prinssesse é plaka sa main sur sa bouche. Ses zieu se remplissé de larme, mé au moin elle ne pourra pa jémire, sa empécheré le fluide d'opéré.

ZORRO : Tu agi komme une petite écervelée, Kinko . Sé koi se comportement ? Tu croi ke sa va ramené Eïce de chouinez komme sa ? Non. Profite pluto de linstan présen, profite de nou, té zami !

Kinko déglutta et baissit le regar, onteuse. Il avé rézon. Le sabreur retira la main de sa bouche et la remplassa par ses lèvre, plaquan alor la jeune fame dan le lit. Apré sétre embrassé, ils se séparère un instan et Kiki lanssa au sabreur un regar lour de reproche.

KIKI : Dix moi, tu serez pa en train de mamadou haie par hasar ?

ZORRO : Si.

Il caressa la janbe de Kiki avek un sourir mesk1

ZORRO : jaime beaucou sept robe, elle a lair trè... pratike.

La prinssesse rougissa et repoussit Zorro.

KIKI : Tu eggzagère Zorro Kun, tu profite de moi !

ZORRO : Sé sa, fée comme si sa te déplaisé.

Kinko se leva de son lit é kitta enfin sa cabine. Mé sept apparission violente navet pa réussi à Sanji, ki ne sattendé pa à voir une tel boté apparaître comme sa. Il fit un triple AVC avek émoragie nasale de force 3. Mé sinon, tou le monde été conten de la revoire.

* * *

Plusieu zeures plu tar, Oussope aperçu un bato au loin

OUSOPPE : NAVIRE EN VU !

L'OEUFY : Ahh enfin un peux d'action ! Keskessé ?

OUSOPPE : On diré un gran bato ! Il é constitué entièremen de fame !

ROBINE : De fame ? Sagirait il des pirates kouja ?

KIKI : Pirate kouja ?

ROBINE : Oui. C'est la grand corsère Boa En Cloque ki en est la capitène.

KIKI : B-Boa ?!

Kinko devin soudainemen livide. Ce né ke lorske lé navire se croizère ke sé crainte se confirmère. La capitène des kouja ékarkilla lé zieu à la vue de la Prinssesse.

BOA : K-Kinko ?!

* * *

 _Alors d'après vous, pourquoi ces jeunes femmes se connaissent-elles ? Moi je sais héhé ! Oui, c'est très court, mais je crois qu'il nous faut tous du temps pour se réhabituer à cette écriture de Satan. Vous aussi, comme Lijovanchan personnalisez votre Kiki en choisissant ses prochains vêtements de Mary Sue ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce résidu de fiente de porc, j'vous aime un peu quand même ! Je continue de bosser sur mes autres fics, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je mets du temps à poster, je n'abandonnerais pas mes histoires ^^_

 ** _~Uterpia_**


	13. Chat pitre 13: crevé vou lé zieu sé mieu

**KOUKOU PUTAIN**

 _Ow, regardez, on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! Jamais je ne me serais attendue à ça, vous êtes des fous ! XD Un grand merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires tous plus tordants les uns que les autres ! Une fic ne peut pas vivre sans ses lecteurs, et grâce à vous, je vais finir cette histoire jusqu'au bout ! Il ne reste plus que deux ou trois chapitres à tout casser, je vais tout donner ce week-end et poster le tout dernier chapitre pour mardi ! Et oui, l'aventure de Kiki touche à sa fin... Vos rétines vont pouvoir reposer en paix. D'un autre côté, une fic plus longue aurait sûrement fini par vous lasser je pense, même si je fais des efforts à chaque chapitre pour tenter d'être plus inventive et surprenante possible x'D._

 _Comme l'avaient deviné **Ic'Silver** , **Sonoko** , **Lijovanchan** et sûrement d'autres parmi vous, Boa et Kinko étaient toutes deux prisonnières des Dragons Célestes ! Sauf toi, **Auroreborale** , tu ne t'en es pas douté apparemment hihi, ça veut dire que j'arrive quand même à faire naître le suspens avec cet étron ! :0 Merci pour tes encouragements d'ailleurs ! T'inquiètes, **LaFaucheuse** non plus ne se doutait de rien, je suis une écriveine or père ! Alors, ma p'tite **DangerJacky** , tu n'as pas compris le lien entre le titre et le chapitre de mon texte précédent ? C'est normal ! Tu vas encore moins comprendre celui-ci. D'ailleurs, on dirait que tu commences à être immunisée face à mes mots D: Je vais remédier à ça, dès ce chapitre-ci ! Ow, je tiens à préciser (parce que c'est vrai que tout le monde ne regarde pas la VF xD) que le fameux Boa En Cloque est surtout une idée de Luffy, il l'appelle comme ça dans la VF ! Je tenais à préciser parce qu'apparemment l'idée a bien plu a **Akba-Atatdia** et la plupart d'entre vous XD. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à toi, chère ronron Akba, j'ai réinventé une toute nouvelle couleur d'yeux pour notre belle Kiki !_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de caresser un chaton vierge pour la purification de votre âme et de se cogner le petit doigt de pied contre un coin de meuble après avoir lu ce chapitre 13.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 13 : CREVÉ VOU LÉ ZIEU SÉ MIEU.**

* * *

Kiki et Beau A ne se kitté pa du regar, pétrifiez sur plasse.

L'OEUFY : Eske vou vou connéssez ?

Des keur se formire dan lé zieu de l'un pet rat triste pirate. (= _impératrice. Oui, je sais, j'suis allée le chercher loin celui-là_ ).

BOA : Oh mon L'Oeufy, tu é toujour ossi bo !

Hanclock fermi lé zieu é imagina ke L'Oeufy se jeté sur elle pour lembrassé.

KIKI : Hanclock, que fée tu issi ?

L'un pet rat triste pirate revien a elle et bondi sur le Seuni, le visaje sérieu.

BOA : Safé lonten, Kinko. Je te croyé morte.

KIKI : Kome tu le voie, jet survécul.

Dé larme coulé sur les jou d'Hanclock.

KIKI : Je suie telement soulajé. Kinko-Chan !

Kinko se mi ossi à pleurai.

KIKI : Boaaaa !

Elle se jeterre l'une sur lotre en pleuran.

BOA : Komen a tu fai pour résté envie pendan tousse temp !

KIKI : Jé été rekeuilli par dé monstre marin.

L'OEUFY : Eh Hanclock, tu conné Kinko ?

BOA : Oui. Nou étion prisonniaire des dragon celaiste. Sé la seule otre fame capable de surpassez ma boté. Je nez jamé vu dé zieu ossi bo. Lé zieu vairon son telleman rare. ( _Pas dans les fics Mary-Sue en tout cas)._ Sa lui donne un charme.

L'eauw ( _qui avait totalement disparu de la circulation durant deux chapitres, mais qui réapparaît soudainement parce que j'en ai envie),_ examina le regar doliprane comprimé pelliculé de sa dousse Prinssesse é se di ke oui, ele avé un regar ensssorcelan. Hindou mélange de rose trotinette tou terrain et de bleu vermifuge.

BOA : Kinko é kome une seure pour moi. Preux nez soin d'aile !

OUSOPPE : Didonc prinssesse un pet rat triste, keske vou fête issi ? Pourkoi vou vou zéte éloinié de lile des fames ?

BOA : Jété tellemen heureuze de revouare Kinko ke j'en oubliai ma mission prinssipale.

NAMIE : Il se pace kelkechose de grave ?

Boa se tourni vert L'Oeufy.

BOA : Deauflaminego é à vautre recherche. Il sé ke Kinko a rejoin ton ékipaje é il a bien l'intenssion de la cape tuerai.

KIKI : Mwa ? Mé pourkoi ?! ( _Pour t'apprendre à écrire peut-être connasse_ ).

ROBINE : Tué une fame trait convoitée Kinko. La kestion ne se pause plu.

FRANKYKY : *marmonne* Enkore un ki va finire entre sé jambe.

CHAUD PEUR : Ne tinkiète pa Kinko, il ne tarrivera rien, nou saume tousse à té coté !

SANS J : Sé vré, nou mourrion pour toi.

KIKI : Oh, les zami...

L'OEUFY : Si ce deauflaminego vien, on lui pète lé genou !

Toutakou, deauflamingo apparissa é saisi Kinko au passage avan de disparaître avek la prinssesse dan les bras.

TOUT LE MONDE : …

ZORRO : … KINKOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

 ** _Huéhué. Le prochain chapitre arrivera très vite et sera sûrement un peu plus long. Je vous conseille donc de bien vous équiper et de vous préparer au pire. Un chapitre plus long + un lemon, je ne suis pas sûre que vous y surviviez XD_**

 ** _Plein d'amour sur vous, je vous ferais un petit quelque chose pour les 100 reviews, comptez sur moi, bande de boules de poils._**

 ** _~Uterpia_**


	14. Chat pitre 14: Sé le dernié atenssion!

_**YATAAAAA !**_

 _Bonjour c:_

 _Voici la suite (et fin) de cette merveilleuse histoire ! Et oui, j'ai finalement réussi à tout achever aujourd'hui ! C'est digne d'une mauvaise fanfiction qui saute plein d'étapes et qui bâcle des événements ! Il y aura encore un petit chapitre cadeau pour vous remercier de votre soutien et de votre amour pour Kiki. Sûrement un poème (à la Kiki bien entendu)._

 _ **La Faucheuse** , c'est beau le pouvoir de l'amitié n'est-ce pas ? ;-; _

_**Auroreborale** , eh oui, c'est la fin des aventures de Kiki ! Tristesse, déception, bouteille de champagne. _

_**DangerJacky** , mais enfin, toute bonne Mary-Sue qui se respecte se doit d'avoir un passé tragique :0 J'suis contente, j'ai quand même réussi à te faire réagir dans le chapitre précédent xD. _

_**Ic'Silver** , j'aime surprendre xD Eh oui, il est temps pour Kiki d'achever son aventure extraordinaire ;-; À la base, cette histoire était un délire total, je ne m'attendais même pas à écrire quatorze chapitres pour ça xD._

 _Dame **Akba** , merci pour le compliment xD et quand je dis un chaton vierge, c'est un chaton vierge, n'essaie pas de détourner mes conseils ! *fronce les sourcils*_

* * *

 _ **Il est recommandé de boire un thé à base de dissolvant et de porter un cache œil après avoir lu ce dernier chapitre.**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 14 : UN COLLYRE À LA JAVEL SÉ BIEN OSSI**

* * *

Kiki été menothé dan le lis de Deauflaminego en sou vaitemen encore endormi. (Ouai je sé pa pk elle avé envi de piké un some la pute). Lorskele rouvra les yeu, ele vi ke Deauflaminego se tenez au dessu delle et se léché lé lèvre.

DEAUFFI : Te voilà réveillai Kinko D. Roger !

KIKI : Tué Deauflaminego nésspa ?

*elle tire sur lé menaute pour essaillé de se libéré*

DEAUFFI : Braveau, tu ai trait persspikasse ! (Atenssion, jé du veau qu'a bulaire comme même)

KIKI : Keske tu me vœux, lésse-moi partir, jé froua !

DEAUFFI : *se laiche lé babine* Oh mé ne tinkiète pa, tu va vite aitre réchofé !

Il sorta son GRO ZIZI é pénétri violamen la povre Kiki qui hurli de douleur.

KIKI : Pitiez non arraite sa fé mal !

Elle commenssit à pleuré, activan alor son fluide, mai Deauffi ne fi ke rire ouvèrtemen.

DEAUFFI : FUFUFUFUFUFUFU tu peu pleuré au temps ke tu veut, ton fluide é inéffikasse sur mwa. Je suie bien tro faure, regarde mé zabdo, tu vera tou de suite ke je sui tré faure ! (ouai, le fluide il marche quan je veu okey ?)

Kinko avé peur maintenan. Meme son fluide ne pouvé rien contre lui. Elle navet plu ka se laissé fer. ( _Oh bah zut alors!_ ) Lé va é vien été de plu en plu violan.

DEAUFFI : Tu é si étrouate Kinko ! Je ne vé plu pouvouar me retenire ! ( _avouez, c'est un peu la phrase cliché des lemon_ ).

KIKI : Non, non, pitié, pa à l'intérieure, pa à l'intérieure !

 **SPLOUIIIICH** ( _poésie, quand tu nous tiens_ )

Tro tar. Deauflaminego avé dévérsé sa semansse dan le vagin tourristique de Kinko ( _entrée gratuite pour les BG aux gros zabdo_ ).

Tandi ke la prinssesse haletai comme un chien pour régulait la tempairature de son cors, le roie se dégagea é sallongea auprè de Kinko.

DEAUFFI : Je taime Kinko. Épouze mwa ! Devien ma renne !

KIKI : *essouflai* Jamé !

DEAUFFI : De toute fasson tu paurte déjà mon enfan.

KIKI : Non. Au cas ou tu le soré pas, je suie capable de controlait mé ovule. Si je ne veu pa que mon ovule soi féconder, il ne le sera pa !

Une vaine apparit sur le fron de deauffi.

DEAUFFI : Tu commensse à me choffé toua ! Trait bien, puiske tu nez pa prête à copéré, au temp en profité. Prête pour le deuzième rounde, ma chaire Kinko ?

Kiki dégluttu et sérra lés janbes avan de pleuré une nouvel foie.

KIKI : *pense* sil vou plé les zami, venai me cherché !

EH BAH YAVÉKA DEMANDAI.

Paske la paurte de la chanbre voli en écla é Zoro, L'Eauw, é tou lé zami de Kinko apparire.

L'OEUFY : Haute té sale pate de ma nakama, sac a plume !

DEAUFFI : keske ?!

Il remonti son pantalon, énervai.

Pour ki vouvou prenai ! Coment osé vou pénétré dan mon chato !

ZORRO : É toi, coment ose tu pénétré notre Kinko !

DEAUFFI : Je sui un roi, jé tou lé droi, é jé le droi davoir la plu belle des renne pour médé à gouvernez !

L'OEUFY : MÉ COUILLE SUR TON NÉ SA FERA UN POULÉ !

L'oeufy balanssa son point dan la figure de Deauffy, ki sécroula. Il été more. ( _Ouais parce que Luffy c'est One Punch Man en fait_ ).

Zorro et L'eauw se jetaire dan le li pour libéré la povre Kiki.

ZORRO : Kinko ! Dimoi ke tu na rien ! Ke ta til fée !

KINKO : Tu ne voie pas ke j'ai le four ki déborde ? Il m'a violet bien sure !

FRANKYKY : Tien donque.

L'EAUW : Lenfoiré ! En touka je te remerci L'Oeufy, je devé tué Deauflaminego, mé visiblemen, tu l'a fée à ma plasse. Je le penssé plu coriasse ke sa.

Kinko se redressit é se colli a Zorro.

KIKI : L'eauw, je doigt t'annonssé kelkechose.

L'EAUW : Kinko ?

KIKI : Jé déssidé ke je némerai ke Zorro. Je suie désolai, mé on en reste la toi é moi. Jé déssidé de fer un choua.

Tou le monde haletit, surpri.

ROBINE : Tu es sure de ta daizision Kinko ?

KIKI : Oui. Il y a un momen dan la vi ou il fau fer des choua. É jé fée le mien.

*elle embrase Zorro*

L'EAUW : trai bien... dan se cas, je nez plu rien a faire issi. Au revouar tou le monde.

Le mes deux seins kitta le chato é retourni voire son ékipaje.

L'OEUFY : Maintenan ke Kinko é de retour pami nou, reprenon la mer à la recherche du One Piece !

* * *

Tou se passez pour le mieu. Kinko é Zorro été heureu é lé Mugiouara veau gai sur losséan. Tandi ke Kinko regardé la mère de sé yeu rouge camember au lait pasteurizé et gri tomate du congo, elle se di kelle ferez mieu de dévoualé son plu gran secraie à ses zami. Elle leur devé bien sa. Elle devé ce montrez honnaite enver eux aprè tou se kil zavé fé pour elle. Ne plu leur mentire. Elle se retournit avec un gran sourir é soupiru.

KIKI : Lé ami, je doi vou avoué kelkechose, jé une grande nouvele pour vou.

ZORRO : Tu é ensseinte ?

FRANKYKY : Tu é vierge ?!

NAMIE : Tu é bouré de MST ?

CHAUD PEUR : Tu é une pute ?

OUSOPPE : Tu é amoureuze de moi ?

SANS JI : Tu é un homme ?!

ROBINE : Tu é une autruche ?

KIKI : Non, rien de toussa. Écouté moi.

Il y eu un gran silensse.

KIKI : Sé moi le One Piece.

* * *

 **ZI ENDE**

* * *

 _TADADIIII XD The end mothafucka. Voilà comment se termine la fic de Kiki. J'espère que le concept vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, c'est avec plaisir que j'ai souffert pour vous ! Je vous dis à demain ou a tout à l'heure pour le dernier chapitre cadeau. Câlins sur vos nez !_

 _Love._

 ** _~Uterpia_**


	15. CHAPITRE 15 : PEAU AIME

_Mes chers petits chatons !_

 _Oui, aujourd'hui, je suis extrêmement mielleuse. Parce que ce que je vous livre là, c'est juste pas humain. C'est un petit cadeau rien que pour vous, mes petits lecteurs adorés ! J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon poème « **JÉ DÉ TROU É JE COMTE MENT SERVIRE** » pour vous remercier de votre fidélité pendant tout ce temps ! Merci à mes petits reviewers habituels pour vos dernière reviews qui me font toujours autant marrer xD D'ailleurs, j'ai un deuxième petit cadeau pour vous ! Une compil des plus belles reviews que j'ai pu recevoir de votre part ! Je posterais ça soit tard ce soir, soit demain ! En attendant, je vous laisse profiter de ce poème écrit avec amour et crises de rires. Sérieux, c'était une putain de torture d'écrire ce truc !_

 _Love !_

 **RATING N**

* * *

 **JÉ DÉ TROU É JE COMTE MENT SERVIRE**

Une père de janbe ékarté

Dé zizi par milié

Kinko se fézé déboitai

.

Zorro, L'Eauw, Deauffi é méme Smoqueur

Avé le droi à dé fée lation

Pour leur plu gran boneur

.

Slurp Slurp

Splouich Splouich

Lé zizi rentré kome un chien rentre dan sa niche

.

Oreuzemen ke Kinko avé plu d'un trou dan sa poche

Paske sa en fésai dé zizi !

Il zété tousse si proche

.

Lé zabdo brillé

Lé fesses claké

É kiki haleté

.

Splouich Splouich

Clac clac

La povre kiki valdingué sur le clic clac

.

Troi zizi par trou

De la semansse un peu partou

Mé tou le monde y trouvé son goût !

.

Apré katre heure de partouz endiablé

Quan tou le monde eu lé kouille bien vidé

Tousse se blotissai contre Kinko

Ele nété pa tré maline, un peu fragile

Mé sété leur plu bo cado.

.

 **Victor Hugo**

* * *

 _J'ai les larmes aux yeux, pas vous? C'est fou comme je peux être touchante parfois. J'espère que mes doux mots auront égayé votre journée! Je vous dit à très bientôt pour la compil de reviews :3_

 ** _~Uterpia_**


	16. Chat pitre 16: Con pilassion de riviouze

_Heyy ! Me revoilà une dernière fois sur cette fic, et cette fois, c'est vous qui êtes à l'honneur ! En effet, je tenais absolument à faire une compil' de vos plus belles reviews, celles qui m'ont fait éclaté de rire et encouragé ! Je vous assure que vous ne perdrez pas votre temps à lire tout ce qui va suivre :P_

 _Petite parenthèse pour **Liz** , qui a laissé une review à mon dernier chapitre, tout ce que j'ai écris viens de ma petite tête :P Pas de fonction vocale pour m'aider, juste mes idées tordues !_

 _Are you ready ? :)_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 1 : KIKI EN DES TRESSES**

* * *

 _ **Griseldis :**_

Ooooh, joli ! J'ai quand même compté UNE phrase sans faute d'orthographe (la pauvre, elle doit se sentir tellement seule). Dans l'absolu, j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait une trop bonne ponctuation, surtout dans les dialogues qui ne sont hélas pas en gras (comment les différencier du reste du texte ?), des majuscules à des endroits où on s'attend à trouver des majuscules et sinon mais c'est juste parfait. Je ne parle même pas de l'intrigue qui va visiblement se vautrer dans les bas-fonds et la bouse des clichés (tu me prends par mon péché mignon, parce que le vert pamplemousse ford fiesta est DÉFINITIVEMENT ma couleur préférée) mais bien de l'orthographe exquise et de la grammaire purement jouissive que tu inventes pour le coup. (Il est possible que je sois genre morte dans mes propres fluides tellement je riais au 'sous-daim, un homme apparute.' Oui c'est dégoûtant. Je sais. J'assume pas, mais je sais. Pour information, je ne suis pas un zombie et je n'écris pas depuis le royaume des morts parce que la beauté du Roronoua Zorro zamoureu m'a ramené par miracle.)  
Bref, je veux totalement la suite des aventures de Kiki ! GO GO KIKI2 !

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : C'est grâce à cette review que j'ai décidé d'y aller plus franchement dans les fautes, pour le plaisir de vos yeux_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 2 : LE SECRAIE DE KINKO**

* * *

 _ **Griseldis :**_

Oh mon dieu, il est possible que je regrette ma remarque ! (En fait non, je suis pliée ! Le 'Taie qui nique' est juste... juste... Non, je ne trouve pas le mot. Mention aussi pour le fourre-eau ! Mais je crois que pour ma part, j'attribue le prix gagnant de cette session au 'Zorro navet'.) Donc félicitations pour ces fautes toujours plus créatives et je vois qu'on entre droit dans l'histoire et les clichés ! Zorro sera-t-il le grand amour de Kinko ou est-ce qu'on va avoir droit à un harem ? J'ai d'ailleurs plein de questions sur cette demoiselle aux yeux si fascinants (je suis absolument FANNE de tes couleurs) : Combien de personnages illustres de One Piece a-t-elle dans sa parenté ? Est-ce qu'elle a un pouvoir du fruit du Démon ? Ou plusieurs ? Est-ce qu'elle va réussir à conquérir le coeur de Luffy ou se contentera-t-elle de celui de Zorro ? Et de celui de Sanji, s'il survit à la rencontre ? Est-ce qu'elle porte une perruque ? Comment elle fait pour avoir la chair de poule ? Est-ce que c'est impossible parce que c'est déjà une dinde ? Quand elle dit que ses parents l'ont protéjet, c'est en gros qu'il l'ont projeté hors de leur vie avec un jet pour s'en débarrasser, c'est ça ? Ah la la, que de questions ! _ **  
**_Courage pour la suite ! J'attends le prochain chat pitre avec impatience ;)

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

Ne plus jamais penser "Cette ignominieuse abomination ne pourra certainement pas être pire." _**  
**_« Fête zatenssion, c'est Roronoua Zorro, le redoux table sabreur! »...mes amis, nous venons de franchir un nouveau cap dans l'ascension de l'horreur absolue. Alors successivement : une table ronronnante qui fête la tension d'un doux sabreur qui zozote...pas très crédible le sabreur selon moi... ** _  
_**"sé zieu rouge citron dragon ball GT" AH NON ! DRAGON BALL GT EST LE DÉCHET DU MÉMORABLE MANGA DRAGON BALL ! _ **  
**_« Taie qui nique a deux sabre : le tigre en talon aiguille !» wouah ; une taie d'oreiller qui nique un tigre en talon aiguille à l'aide de deux sabres...je ne connaissais pas cette position du kamasutra...on en apprend tous les jours avec Kiki ! ** _  
_**"Le groupe de jean" je ne savais pas que le jean était un mammifère vivant en troupeau... _ **  
**_"fourre-eau" on fourre de l'eau dans un sabre maintenant ?

Conclusion : mes yeux viennent présentement d'être violemment violés.

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_

Bon ben je viens de me faire pipi dessus !  
Non mais vraiment, les "zieu rouge citron dragon ball GT" ? Mais WTF avec les couleurs ?  
" Taie qui nique a deux sabre" ? " le tigre en talon aiguille" ...  
(Ah... je me suis refait pipi dessus...)... J'en reste sans voix.  
Le "fourre-eau", bah oui bien sûr, le célébrissime accessoire indispensable à tout bon bretteur qui a la Super taie qui nique du tigre en talon aiguille ! (J'vais pas m'en remettre)  
Bon je vais pas tout te citer mais vraiment j'ai rarement autant rigolé en lisant une fan fiction.  
J'attends à suite impatiemment.

PS une petite dédicace à tes revieweuses (?) certaines m'ont beaucoup fait rire aussi. _**  
**_

_**Note de l'auteure : C'est chose faite ;)**_

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 3 : KIKI RENKONTRE LÉ MUGIOUARA**

* * *

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

Une question taraude mon vil esprit aussi tordu qu'un trombone couillu...me vouvoirais-tu par le plus grand des hasards ? Si tel est le cas, je me sens insidieusement vieilli. **  
**Breffons ! Let's go pour une nouvelle séance de décorticage de chapitre avec Akba !

« Je me suie fée mâle à la jambe en tomban ! » un fée de sexe masculin couverte de suis à la suite d'une chute...faut faire attention où tu mets tes délicats petits pieds Kiki, enfin ! Mais...une minute...KIKI EST UN HOMME ?!

"Elle enroulit" elle roule de son lit *SBAAAFF*

« Tu hais si for Roronoua ! » il te hais vraiment fort, ça c'est sûr !

"É SE KI DEVAI ARRIVAI ARRIVA !" C'EST KIKI QU'A MOURU !

« Owi, je sui a toît et a persone d'autre mon bo Zorro ! » (Est-ce que vous avez envie de gerber ? Moi oui.) plutôt envie de soulager mes souffrances en récurant mes yeux avec du Vanish *délicate musique de pub*

FAIS CONFIANCE À NOTRE PRODUIT ROSE ET OUBLIE LES TÂCHES !

« Cé toi Zorro ! Keske tu nous raportte » une carotte râpée...

« Je ne connez pa son non, mé sa n'a pa d'importance, persone ne s'approche dèle, eske je me sui bien fai comprendu ? Surtou toît Brook ! » ALORS NON, J'ÉCRIS (et non pas ; je dis puisqu'il s'agit d'un commentaire écrit) FAUX RACCORD !

« Tué za moi, Kinko » Sussurra Zorro - Zorro a "sussurré" son prénom DONC IL LE CONNAÎT HAHAHA ! **  
**"Fulminatit Zorro" ILLUMINATI

« Tête de kaktusse, eske tu a la moindre idé de se ke tu tien dent té bra ?! »...une dent ?

« pèrevert ! » son père est vert ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle craque pour notre "Roronoua" ; non pas parce qu'il ronronne mais parce que le vert est une histoire de famille !

« Késkissépassé » je me le demande...pourquoi je m'inflige la lecture de cet étron trollesque ?

Je vais m'arrêter là parce que cette review commence à devenir VRAIMENT très longue.

Conclusion : Kiki est vraiment beaucoup de chose... quelle polyvalence.

Spéciale dédicace pour Miss Shakyla et son insulte « Nénuphar à couilles » qui mérite la place d'honneur au classement des plus belles et créatives insultes !

La javel et le chocolat blanc ne vont certes pas me purifier de toute cette souillure ! TU AS VIOLÉ MON ÂME AUTEUR DÉDÉGÉNÉRÉE !

 _ **Ic'Ilver :**_

Je galère tellement à décrypter tes phrases que je suis obligée de lire à voix haute xD Nan mais sérieusement...

Prête pour les remarques de merde ? :D

« Je me suie fée mâle à la jambe en tomban ! » Je savais pas qu'une fée pouvait être masculin mais bon...

"été (automne hiver)" je suis la seule boloss à avoir rigolé ? xD

"Hindou parfum parvena jusqu'à ses narine." J'étais en PLS pendant trois heures XDD d'ailleurs on sent ta galère à faire des fautes :')

Le bizouuuuuuuuuuu ! C tro meugnon !

« Tué za moi, Kinko » j'ai cru "tuez moi Kinko" XD (ouais je t'avais dit que c'étaient des remarques inintéressantes...)

Pourquoi vomir ? C'est si beau cet amour naissant ! **

"NÉNUPHAR A COUILLE" Putain t'avais pas le droit de me la faire celle ci XD mon Dieu, je suis KO !

"Sanji rigolu." Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai rigolé XD c'était nul mais j'étais morte XD

"dixputes" j'ai un début de six packs...

[...]

Tu sais c'est quoi le plus dur pour nous dans cette fic ? C'est de lire "Zoro" avec deux "R" xD

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_

Bah ? Qui a éteint la lumière ?

... NOOOOOOOOONNNNNN ! Mes pupilles ont été carbonisée par ton canon "Kiki conjugaison" ! (Avant bien sûr que je ne m'ecroulasse moi aussi sur le saule, foudroyée par le rebondissement de l'intrigue)

Mais tu avais raison, rien ne pouvait nous préparer à lire ça. Mon cerveau a même refusé certains passages comme "tué za moi" devenant tuez moi ça ! **  
**J'ai aussi cru croiser quelques nouveaux Pokémon inconnus comme " biolojik ", "pèrevert" ou "Cé téxact". **  
**Tu as même semé le doute m'obligeant à revenir en arrière dans ma lecture : il n'aura fallut à "Roro" que deux répliques pour oublier le nom de sa dulcinée... l'amour ne rend pas qu'aveugle, il rend aussi amnésique apparemment ! **  
**Une mention spéciale pour le "nénuphar à couilles" qui a imposé une charmante image dans mon esprit (je te laisse méditer là-dessus) **  
**Pour finir, je crois que les dixputes ont emportées avec elles le peu de raison qu'il me restait. **  
**Mais "keskissépassé" ? (Mais oui arrêtons de nous faire chier avec la grammaire et la conjugaison... l'écriture au kilomètre, yakessadevré ! **  
**Bref, en tout cas un vrai bonheur pour les zygomatiques _ **  
**À très vite pour le prochain minou qui fait des cabrioles **  
**(bah oui quoi... chat pitre... ok je vais me cacher)

PS . Je sais pas ce qui me pique le plus les yeux : Roro ou Zorro ?

 _ **Griseldis :**_

[…] Du point de vue de l'orthographe créatif, tu es passée à la vitesse supérieure, là c'est limite s'il n'y a pas une faute par mot. Je ne sais pas si je suis admirative ou morte de peur. J'adore le fait que dans ton délire grammatical tu suives presque une route logique en étant cohérente dans ta conjugaison de l'extrême. C'est un peu comme contempler un gros tas de merde et découvrir que les mouches qui volent autour le font sur le rythme de l'Hymne à la joie. On sent (littéralement) qu'on est devant quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement du vulgaire.

Parmi mes chouchoutes pour cette édition, on trouve 'Je me suie fée mâle', 'appelle moi Roro' (j'ai peut-être eu un fou rire nerveux à ce moment là. Je dis peut-être. Mes voisins eux sont persuadé que c'était le cri d'un loup-garou qui venait de se prendre un meuble avec son petit orteil.) et le 'se blottissu'. Il m'émeut se blottissu. J'ai l'impression de voir un tas de linge sale malheureux qui se serre frileusement contre la machine à laver en espérant que quelqu'un daigne enfin faire sa lessive.

(Ah et parce que j'aime les complots : 'Fulminatit Zorro' : ILLUMINATI confirmé ! Ahaha, tu croyais pouvoir nous tromper, hein ? Pas la peine de verset des larmes sur ton erreur, je garderai le secret.)

 _ **Danger Jacky :**_

[…] Au passage, je viens de relire un passage, j'ai ris tellement que j'ai perdu l'équilibre alors que je faisais la mauvaise fille en me balançant sur ma chaise. J'ai failli me rétamer au sol. Fin de la parenthèse.

Arrivée à la moitié du chapitre, la niaiserie puait tellement que je me suis retenu de passer le passage. XD Tu deviens de plus en plus inventive(if?) pour les fautes. J'ai mon top 3 d'ailleurs XD

En troisième position: "Hindou parfum". Mais que fait un pratiquant de l'Hindouisme ici? XD

En seconde position: "Kinko é la soeur biolojik de Ace". Le biolojik m'a tué XD et moi qui suit dans une filière biolojik... Je me demande comment vont réagir les correcteurs si je devais placer ce mot là dans ma copie... Certainement un AVC. **  
**Et enfin en premier: "Une seul larmes verset". MON. DIEU. J'ai dû relire plusieurs fois la phrase à voix haute avant de la comprendre XD **  
**Nous pouvons également nous incliner devant le "accsepta", "immaidiatemen", "pèrevert" (un père vert rien que ça...), "Vouaillant" (volaille) et "féé mâle" (dans un autre contexte, nous pourrions penser que nous étudions attentivement le moyen de reproduction des fées. Les fées mâles...).

Sérieux, je suis obligé de chercher dans le texte les mots pour les recopier XD

Bien évidemment, Kiki se doit d'avoir un pouvoir rien qu'à elle XD Le "fluide de la boté" rien que ça XD Elle sera capable d'avoir à genoux les 4 Empereurs? Ah mon avis, certainement XD

On va chier loin avec tout ça x)

Je te félicite pour ce travail qui doit être épuisant psychologiquement XD

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 4 : LA RENKONTRE DE L'EAUW**

* * *

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

*surgit avec un déambulateur et une perfusion intraveineuse*

MAMA ! RATING M ! 'TENSSION LES ZIEUS ! Déjà qu'on avait droit à la niaiserie niveau plus-plus, maintenant on est comblé avec un petit lemon des familles sortit de la benne à ordure du coin de la rue...

Apprenez Madame qu'il m'a fallu (la peur pour être rassurééééé /SBAAFF/) pas moins de trois pots de glace Häagen-Dazs pour trouver le courage d'affronter ce minou aux hormones en folie...*sigh*...

Tu vas voir que tes lecteurs vont finir par porter plainte pour viol mental, dégradation de l'écriture, agression oculaire et atteinte aux bonnes mœurs, ON T'AURA PREVENUE !

Bref, encore une fois un chat-pitre qui mériterait de finir sur un bûcher après avoir été aspergé d'acide benzènesulfonique (on dit merci qui ? merci les cours de chimie !).

Mes yeux me supplient d'arrêter là le massacre pour me précipiter vers une source d'eau bénite, mais c'est à croire que tu as incorporé un élément hypnotisant dans tes chapitres parce qu'on ne peut que vouloir lire la suite. Mais c'est pas faux que tes étrons ont le mérite de faire travailler mon imagination, enfin un point positif dans tout ce caca !

Mention spéciale pour le "Trafalgare l'eauw". La vache *bruh* pour le coup mes voisins ont dû penser qu'une banshee hurlait leur glas. Les pauvres, un jour j'irais m'excuser pour tout ce que je leur fait subir chaque jour...enfin si je survis mentalement à tes ignominies.

Mais ce "l'eauw" mes dieux ! C'est comme voir un castor souhaitant devenir un ornithorynque, ou un ours voulant être une souris.

TRIFOUILLI REPRENDS-TOI ! TU LA CONNAIS MEME PAS C'TE FILLE !

Trop, trop de suspense dans ce chat-pitre : Kiki est-elle l'âme-sœur de Trifouilli ? Trifouilli va-t-il se rendre compte que Eustass Kid est celui qu'il lui faut et non pas une perruche sans chair de poule (mais quel humour mes enfants) ?

Les lecteurs sont pendus à tes doigts qui leur taperont bientôt la suite. Oh ! Et bien sûr à ton esprit tordu qui nous pondra sans nul doute d'autres couleurs profondément recherchées.

 _ **DangerJacky :**_

Je ne pense pas que c'est à cause de deux trois mots cru que la raison du Raiting M. C'est plutôt le fait que TU VIENS DE VIOLER NOS AMES AVEC CE CHAPITRE!

Je suis resté choquée devant l'orthographe du prénom de Law. (Ça a du être éprouvant pour toi)

Tes anecdotes en italique entre parenthèses m'ont tué XD surtout celle commentant les deux heures de pure baise intense et bestiale comme il faut. XD

Au passage, j'ai montré ta fic à un ami. Pour lui c'était presque de la torture à lire et au premier chapitre, il voulait arrêter. Je l'ai forcé à continuer 8D

Grâce à toi, je l'ai traumatisé :3

Franchement, on atteint le summum de la Mary-Sue XD il va y avoir un triangle amoureux on dirait. Et il Est en vue XD par contre, je vois pas l'intérêt de rajouter que oui je suis la fille du Roi des Pirates... Vu ce qui est arrivé au vrai fils, vaudrait mieux faire profil bas je pense ''

Alors d'abord on a Zoro qui tombe amoureux au premier regard, qui couche par la suite avec elle sans se protéger (avec sa "boté", on ne sait jamais ou elle est allée avant... Non, je n'insinue RIEN DU TOUT!) puis maintenant Law... Kiki à le don de s'attirer les mecs les plus inaccessibles.

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_

Ouh lala... Il envoie du lourd celui-là !

Déjà le titre. D'un premier abord, j'ai cru que notre Kiki allait découvrir l'eau, l'élément. Alors là je me suis dit : "pour un pirate, c'est pas commun !" Et puis le chirujien delamor est arrivé et bien que mes cours d'espagnol soient loin, j'ai compris "del amor"... Bref je n'en étais qu'au titre que j'avais déjà mal au crâne... **  
**Les premières lignes se sont globalement bien passées, mon cerveau s'adaptant doucement à ce... Langage (?) peu commun. **  
**Et là tu nous lâches les GRO TETE ! M'enfin ? Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose, l'auteure est entrain de craquer ! **  
**Je t'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là. **  
**On va passer sur les heures d'ébats sexuels, d'ailleurs je te remercie infiniment de ne pas nous avoir infliger la description du lemon "Made in Kiki", je crois que je ne l'aurai pas supporter, trop d'émotions sûrement. **  
**Et là ! Sous le daim ! (Pauvre bête) le chirujien del amor arrive ! Et bam ! Encore un sous le charme de ses zieu "bikini moteur diesel" ? Je visualise pas bien... **  
**Et même à la toute fin, nous n'avons aucun répit... Tu t'en prends à l'anglais maintenant ? **  
**Bon j'vais aller me prendre 3 doliprane 1000 pour digérer tout ça et tu sais ce qu'il y a de terrible ? Même quand on croit que ça ne peut pas être possible, tu arrives à nous sortir un chapitre pire que le précédent !

 _ **M-Chotan**_

Tu m'as tué sur ce chapitre : « _Moi je fais 20 minutes de levrette il me faut un arrêt maladie_ »XDDD **  
**Le éjéculissa était merveilleux, une vrai douceur à lire dit moi ! **  
**Par contre va falloir stopper avec le Roro, déjà parce que c'est gnongnon quand on sait que ça s'adresse au plus grand escrimeur de tous les temps. Crédibilité et virilité zéro la mam'zelle! (puis euh surtout c'est le surnom de mon ptit frère alors t'vois bien hein... x)) **  
**Trifouilli, uhm... voilà je pense que ça se passe de commentaire ... **  
**J'aime Chopper, discrétion absolue "c'est la fille du criminel qui était le plus recherché au monde, voilà, mamen"

Bon jean tame les pro-tchoin chapitres!

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 5 : DAISSIZION DIXFICILE**

* * *

 _ **Ic'Ilver :**_

Yo ! En fait c'est la seule fic que je continue à suivre dans cette période de révision xD c'est fou ce qu'elle me détend XD

"Le mes deux seins" bien sûr... on t'a pas appris la notion de respect ?! Faut pas me faire ça ! X"D  
"D'accor pk pa" j'aime bcp la petite abréviation ! C'est vrai que qd tu écris une histoire, faut se dépêcher de poster par respect pour les lecteurs ;D

 _ **DangerJacky :**_

Deux jours.

Il m'a fallu deux jours de préparation psychologique après avoir eut les rétines violées par le mail m'annonçant la sortie du chapitre avant de le lire. J'ai même voulu utiliser mon ami pour m'en servir de cobaye et qui le lise en premier. Ce qu'il a catégoriquement refusé en regardant mon PC comme si c'était l'oeuvre du diable. (J'exagère un peu mais tu comprend l'idée XD) mais je n'ai pas lu tout de suite en me disant qu'au vue du titre, ça allait être violent.

Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point j'ai eu raison.

Déjà le titre m'a tué. (C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait fermer mon mail et m'a convaincu de passer outre ma boite Gmail un moment...). Et après... ...

J'ai dû mal à écrire les différentes émotions qui m'ont parcouru après avoir été violemment agressé par le "mes deux seins"... Je crois que j'ai été traumatisée...

Ce chapitre est du total WTF. XD

 _ **Griseldis :**_

D'accord, je crois que tu m'as perdu au 'bo mes deux seins', donc dès la première ligne. Parce que c'était tellement magnifique que je me suis demandée ce que ses nibards foutaient là quand même ! **  
**Sinon, Zorro est merveilleux mais le coup de coeur de ce chapitre, c'est définitivement la fin . L'eauw est si romantique ! On espère que la pudeur de Kiki et son vagin démoli qui la fait boiter comme un chevreuil (mais WTF) survivront à ce nouvel assaut de sa vertu. Elle a l'air terriblement consentante. Il faut dire que quelle femme ne rêverait pas de se faire empapaouter par un monsieur qui ne la laisserait pas comme une tondeuse à gazon qui aurait trop bu ? Je sais en tout cas que depuis ce matin, 20 juin 2017 à 8:19, c'est officiellement mon but dans la vie. Et je veux tout pareil, avec le même romantisme. **  
**Et du coup, prochain chapitre, lemon ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai... ... hâte ? C'est terrible ça. **  
**J'attends avec impatience le bombardement de clichés ! Est-ce qu'on va avoir le droit à des tas de métaphores douteuses et harlequinesques pour désigner l'anatomie de tout ce beau monde ?

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 6 : LE LAIT MONE**

* * *

 _ **Auroreborale :**_

OMG ! Maintenant je comprends ce que peuvent ressentir les gens quand ils lisent un texte avec des fautes d'orthographe. Mes yeux saignent ! Je suis aveugle ! (Bon aussi j'ai lu les six chapitres d'un coup...ça peut jouer aussi) **  
**Comment t'as pas respecter Law ! Bon j'admet j'étais morte quand j'ai lu "L'eauw" et le petit commentaire sur le verre d'eau X'D. **  
**Sinon j'adore le concept de ta fic, continue à nous faire saigner les yeux stp.

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 7 : LENT LEVEMENT DE KIKI**

* * *

 _ **DangerJacky :**_

"Kinko D. Roger a manjé le Sue Sue no mi. Le frouit du personaje parfé!"

Et j'ai explosé de rire. Mais genre un rire trop flippant XD Je suis sûre que mes frangins se sont demandé ce que j'avais au RDC alors qu'ils sont en train de défoncer des méchants sur la console XD (faudra que j'aille les faire chier plus tard...)

 _ **Griseldis :**_

Je crois que tu as atteins les tréfonds de la langue française, là. Honnêtement, il doit y avoir du remue-ménage dans certaines tombes, parce que je pense que si des morts ne se retournent pas dans leurs tombes pour ce genre d'horreur, c'est que définitivement les zombies n'existent pas. (Du coup, du côté négatif, tu vas être poursuivi par des hordes de profs de français en état de décomposition variable qui voudront te tuer, et du côté positif, on risque de croiser pas mal de grands auteurs, eux aussi décomposés, dans les prochains jours. J'ai toujours voulu un autographe de Zola ! Tu y penseras avant qu'il ne te tue en hurlant 'J'ACCUSE l'auteur Nifelheim du massacre le plus consciencieux et odieux de la langue française depuis l'invention du langage SMS' ? Griseldis. Un seul s.) **  
**Je n'ai plus la force de commenter ces fautes si monstrueuses qu'elles en deviennent belles (l'oeuf dur ne marche pas top top, on me conseille des gouttes d'eau bénite dans l'oeil. Tu crois que ça marchera ?), mais je peux encore m'extasier sur ces couleurs toujours ravissantes et bien évidemment sur Zorro tout à fait à fond dans son rôle de mâle alpha. (Cela dit, sans être particulièrement chatouilleux question honneur et fierté, j'avoue que la vitesse à laquelle elle passe dans les bras du mes deux seins...) **  
**

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 8 : KID A LA RAIE SCOUSSE !**

* * *

 _ **DangerJacky :**_

Soyons honnête, j'avais envie de pleurer sur tout le long. Tu as réussi à massacrer le personnage de Kidd en moins d'un chapitre!

 _ **Note de l'auteure : C'était avec plaisir, love !**_

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

[…] Les...dialogues...de...théâtre ?...NAAAAOOOOOON ! PITIÉ, TOUT MAIS PAS ÇAAAAA MADAAAAMEEEE ! PROMIS JE SERAI SAGE, JE FERAI PLEIN DE GENTILLES CHOSES, JE SERAI POLI, JE DIRAI PLUS JAMAIS À MON CHAT QU'IL EST OBÈSE, PITIIIIIIIÉÉÉÉÉ ! […]

 _ **Abby :**_

Je viens de me taper huit chapitres de pure horreur.  
Je suis fragile, tu sais ? Il faut prendre soin de moi, pas m'obliger à relire trois fois la même phrase pour que je comprenne ce que tu as voulu écrire.  
Sérieux comment tu as fait pour pondre HUIT de ces choses ? (et comment va ton ophtalmo ?) […]

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 9 : LA DAISSIZION DE KINKO**

* * *

 _ **Shimdrael :**_

"On t'a pas sonné Lady Gaga!"

Merci. Merci pour tout.

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_

OMG le "ouateurprouf" m'a tué !  
... sans parler de cette magnifique nouvelle couleur "doré champoin antipelliculaire au jasmin" (j'envisage très sérieusement de répertorier toutes ses magnifiques couleurs dans un nouveau nuancier spécial Kiki)  
J'en profite pour te souligner que tu as enchaîné là 3 mots sans faute... Attention Nif... tu replonges, tu replonges...  
Kidd... Lady Gaga ? SÉRIEUSEMENT ? On est au top de la répartie là.  
À propos du daim, c'est toujours le même ou bien... non parce que le pauvre quand même... […]

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 10 : LATAKE 2 LA MARINE**

* * *

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

Ce que j'aime dans cette histoire, c'est qu'à chaque début de chapitre on est accueilli par la méthode spéciale grand-mamie Hildegarde, présente pour TENTER d'alléger la souffrance qui viendra nous saisir au cours de notre lecture. Adorable. **  
**Sauf que...désolé mémé mais cette fois, j'ai la certitude certaine que la moitié du lectorat de cette fic ne se relèvera pas...pourquoi ? Parce que le "SMOGOGO !" puissamment exprimé par Leufi (et la prochaine fois tu verras qu'il aura changé pour L'oeufy...) aura achevé même les rescapés du chat pitre 6 (certains doivent encore se demander si Satan ne se cache pas derrière l'abomination du lait mone).

Et si il reste par miracle quelques survivants, alors le massacre éhonté des noms de Smoker (S'moqueur...fallait oser...et ensuite quoi ? Woody Woodpecker peut-être ?), Sanji (sans le j ça donne Sani...assez improbable comme nom...) et Franky (le Frankiki c'est un rappel pour Kinko hein ? Halala qu'elle est égocentrique cette petite) aura raison des derniers rebelles.

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 11 : LE PASSEZ DE KIKI**

* * *

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

JE SUIS COUPABLE, JE SUIS COUPABLE, JE SUIS COUPAAAAAABLE *se met à genoux et s'incline façon Japon et Corée pour exprimer son repentir* **  
**Je demande pardon aux lecteurs pour avoir participé au massacre ignominieux du patronyme de Luffy. **  
**Eiichirō Oda je t'en prie ; accepte mes plus humbles excuses !

Une surprise ? Avec toi Miss, j'ai plutôt tendance à considérer une surprise comme un paresseux. Un paresseux c'est mignon, c'est un peu lent à la détente mais c'est mignon. Sauf que si on ne se méfie pas assez, ledit paresseux est capable de t'envoyer un uppercut de 50 km/h dans la face avec en prime ; de belles balafres. Merci qui ? Merci les gentilles gri-griffes !

Aussi, en jolie tordue que tu es, je suis quasi-sûr que tu vas me trouver le moyen de caser une troisième soeur à Boa. Soeur qui sera bien entendu ; la légitime reine de l'île des femmes car elle aura sacrifié sa liberté pour que ses petites soeurs adorées échappent aux dragons célestes et que l'on aura ainsi cru à sa mort tragique et prématurée. Pffioooouuu quel destin cruel en effet. **  
**Kiki ki voyla ? C Kiki la reyne de amazoones !

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 12 : EISSE ÉTÉ VIVAN !**

* * *

 _ **Ic'Ilver :**_

" Aujourdui, elle porté une longue robe d'un bleu roi à bustié, qui laissez apparaître une de sé janbe grasse" ou comment casser le charme d'une ptn de Mary Sue avec finesse xD

 _ **Akba-Atatdia :**_

Oya ? Oyaoya...me voilà avec une malédiction sur les bras. Le karma et moi, on est vraiment pas potes...

J'ai senti comme un froid entre Boa EnCloque (magnifique, j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre) et Kiki. Se pourrait-il qu'elles aient eu un différent ?

Donc si mon hypothétique hypothèse n'est pas la bonne, alooooors...Kiki et Boa ont toutes les deux été retenues prisonnières par les Dragons Célestes eeeeeet euuuh...Boa a abandonné Kinko à son triste sort ? Ou alors elles se sont mises sur la tronche pour savoir qui était la plus belle !

M'étonnerait pas venant de l'impératrice "je-suis-trop-canon-de-la-mort-qui-tue-et-aucun-homme-ne-me-mérite-mis-à-part-mon-l'oeufy-d'amour-que-j'aime-plus-que-tout" et Kiki "la-bombe-atomique-du-bazooka-lunaire-qui-envoute-même-les-asexuels-avec-ses-yeux-couleur-pétrole-gazolien-obsidienne".

D'ailleurs en parlant de couleur d'yeux, on a pas eu droit à une description abracadabrantesque des pupilles de la belle cette fois. Dommage, je suis sûr que Ronronnoua nous aurait volontier assommé avec une phrase bien dégoulinante d'amour du genre : "sé zieu manific avé lheur colour blle ausséant de pauzéydon mélenjé a la coullheur dun ciail o printan"

bref ; que du bonheur pour nos glandes lacrymales.

 _ **Lijovanchan :**_

Oulala j'en pleure de joie tant je suis contente de retrouver notre Kiki... **  
**Ah non ? Tiens ce ne sont pas des larmes mais du sang ! **  
**Bah, tant pis, il faut bien reprendre le rythme. *s'évanouit à cause de l'anémie*

Je suis Super fière de voir que tu as retenu la robe bustier... Merci, j'en suis toute chose...

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 13 : CREVÉ VOU LÉ ZIEU SÉ MIEU**

* * *

 ** _DangerJacky :_**

[…] "l'un pet rat triste" je m'incline devant. Et très bas. Je n'avais absolument pas compris le sens avant d'avoir une illumination. Je précise que je n'avais pas encore vu ta note, trop concentrée que j'étais à essayer de décrypter ce ou ces mot(s). Alors bravo et je confirme, tu es allée chercher loin.

"regar doliprane comprimé pelliculé" je t'avoue que j'ai été morte de rire dessus XD suis-je la seule à avoir imaginé un comprimé du dit médicament ? En attendant, pour moi, ce nom exotique de couleur est blanc XD

"mélange de rose trotinette tou terrain et de bleu vermifuge." Bwouahahahah!

"Deauflaminego" l'orthographe m'a perturbé un court instant.

"Mwa ? Mé pourkoi ?! (Pour t'apprendre à écrire peut-être connasse)" je suis TOTALEMENT d'accord avec toi ! J'ai ricané comme une malade mentale en lisant le "conasse" venant de ta part x) […]

 ** _Akba-Atatdia :_**

J'aime la réapparition totalement incongrue de L'eauw. Magnifique ce que peut faire l'auteur n'est-ce pas ?  
Oh ! Et la remarque TELLEMENT VRAI de Franky ! Cette cruche est en train de se faire un putain de harem et tout le monde semble s'en carrer royalement les miches ! Mais je pense que Franky a juste remarqué qu'il n'en fait pas partie et ça l'a profondément vexé, pauvre chouchou.

Pas faux que Kékette devrait apprendre à écrire. On y est habitué, mais t'imagines les pauvres nouveaux ? L'hécatombe moi j'dis !

Bref, mon moment préféré c'est quand même l'arrivée en mode "coucou-je-passe-faîtes-pas-attention-à-moi" de Doffy. Mémorable.

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 14 : SÉ LE DERNIÉ ATTENSSION !**

* * *

 ** _DangerJacky :_**

What's the fuck ?  
Dire que tu m'as surprise n'est qu'un euphémisme.  
Kinko est le One Piece... Rien que ça...  
D'un certain côté, tu m'étonne qu'elle soit autant convoité.

Jacky: S'il y a bien un truc qui m'a fait marrer, c'est "le vagin touristique" et Chopper qui réussi à caser le "t'es une pute ?" Était très bien fait. Par contre, je traite de con le mec qui a réussit à lui demander si elle était vierge.

C'est vrai qu'après tout les endroits où elle est passée... Par contre, respect à Nami qui lui demande si elle n'est pas bourrée de MST. Je m'incline.  
"SPLOUIIIICH" ce mot. Aussi doit-il représenter le bruitage d'une éjaculation, malgré ceci, ça me fais marrer à chaque fois que je le vois. Bwahahahahah ! XD […]

 _ **ATTENTION, MENTION SPÉCIALE POUR IC'ILVER QUI A COMPTABILISÉ LES CLICHÉS, LOVE SUR TOI !**_

 _ **Ic'Ilver :**_

*roulements de tambour* _ **  
**_$ Adolescente 1 ** _  
_**$ prise en chasse 2 _ **  
**_$ Yeux vairons 3 ** _  
_**$ Vaut une fortune 4 _ **  
**_$ Zoro vient la sauver 5 ** _  
_**$ Il est amoureux 6 _ **  
**_$ fautes d'orthographe 7 (chap 1) ** _  
_**$ elle est bonne 8 _ **  
**_$ ses parents sont morts 9 ** _  
_**$ prénom japonais 10 _ **  
**_$ corps hors du commun sans poils 11 (chap 2) ** _  
_**$ le grand et beau roro porte une inconnue 12 _ **  
**_$ même après avoir couru pendant des heures, elle sent bon 13 ** _  
_**$ se roulent des pelles cinq minutes après leur rencontre 14 _ **  
**_$ Roro possessif 15 ** _  
_**$ Surnom de merde (j'ai failli oublier xD) 16 _ **  
**_$ Descendance de Roger 17 ** _  
_**$ Fluide spécial 18 _ **  
**_$ Est chez les Mugi 19 (chap 3) ** _  
_**$ Zoro la voit à poil 20 _ **  
**_$ "SES GRO TÉTÉ" Comme tu le dis si bien xD 21 ** _  
_**$ Copulage après seulement quelques jours de la rencontre 22 _ **  
**_$ "Zorro plassa une maiche de cheveu de Kinko derière son oreiye" 23 ** _  
_**$ Niaiserie 24 _ **  
**_$ Law qui se ramène alors qu'on lui a rien demandé 25 ** _  
_**$ chevelure bleue 26 _ **  
**_$ Law est in love 27 (chap 4) ** _  
_**-j'en ai marre là xD t'as fait fort- _ **  
**_$ Zoro rompt 28 (après toutes les fautes que tu fais, j'arrive plus à corriger les miennes xD) ** _  
_**$ Law la soigne 29 _ **  
**_$ Kiki est pudique (mais ça la dérange pas d'ouvrir ses jambes à tous les gars qui passent...) 30 (chap 5) ** _  
_**-ça va devenir glauque... Innocence, pars pendant la durée de ce chapitre xD- _ **  
**_$ La doigter 31 (au passage, t'as oublié la fellation dégueulasse qui va avec) ** _  
_**$ Cette salope se met à gueuler alors qu'il y a des enfants à côté (coucou Chopper) 32 _ **  
**_$ "ÇA GRAUSSE BITE" les gens qui lisent les reviews avant de commencer les histoires vont me prendre pour une tarée T_T 33 ** _  
_**$ "Apré une heur et demi damour sovage, tou lé deu jouissire en même tant" 34 ET 35 _ **  
**_$ Pas de capote pourtant pas de sales gosses ou de MST 36 ** _  
_**$ Amoureuse de deux gars 37 (chap 6) _ **  
**_$ Zoro Jaloux 38 ** _  
_**$ Kidnapping 39 _ **  
**_$ FDD 40 (chap 7) ** _  
_**$ Écriture théâtrale 41 _ **  
**_$ Kidd la sauve... 42 ** _  
_**$ propose de venir dans l'équipage amoureux etc... 43 ET 44 (chap 8) _ **  
**_$ Parfaite même qd elle coule comme une merde (ptn quand c'est moi, j'entends plus rien et j'ai mal à la tête à cause du chlore xD) 45 ** _  
_**$ On la sauve (malheureusement) 46 _ **  
**_$ Ils se battent pour l'autre pute 47 (comment ça, je m'emporte un peu ?) ** _  
_**$ LA MARINE ! LA MARINE ! :D 48 (chap 9) _ **  
**_$ "Rendé vou ou jembarke la sublime kréature ki se trouve sur vautre navire." Ça veut dire qu'elles sont moches Nami et Robin...? 49 Et 50 ** _  
_**$ Contrôle les monstres marins (d'ailleurs pk on les appelle les monstres, les pauvres...) 51 (chap 10) _ **  
**_$ Passé de victime 52 ** _  
_**$ Esclave 53 _ **  
**_$ A grandi avec des monstres marins 54 ** _  
_**$ Harem de BG 55 (chap 11) _ **  
**_$ Dépression 56 ** _  
_**$ Roro qui lui fait la morale 57 _ **  
**_$ Robe de salope qui coûte quelques millions 58 ** _  
_**$ Un bisou soigne une dépression 59 _ **  
**_$ Sanji vide le stock de sang (putain mais tu sais à quel point on est en manque ?! Tu peux pas t'habiller décemment ?! Ou l'autre crétin, arrêtez d'être obsédé !) 60 ** _  
_**$ L'arrivée de la plus belle :D 61 (chap 12) _ **  
**_$ Hancock qui en a qqch à foutre de qqn d'autre 62 ** _  
_**$ fait tout ce chemin pour prévenir Kinko... 63 _ **  
**_$ Doffy la kidnappe 64 (chap 13) ** _  
_**$ viol (pk c'est toujours Doffy le violeur T_T) 65 _ **  
**_$ elle est capable de se sauver de tout mais pour défendre sa chatte, il y a plus rien 66 ** _  
_**$ "DEAUFFI : Tu é si étrouate Kinko ! Je ne vé plu pouvouar me retenire ! (avouez, c'est un peu la phrase cliché des lemon)." Cf : un peu plus haut dans la review 67 _ **  
**_$ syndrome de Stockholm inversé 68 ** _  
_**$ les zamiiiiiiiiis 69 _ **  
**_$ le traumatisme après viol 70 ** _  
_**$ "Sé moi le One Piece" 71 _ **  
**_Sachant que je pense en avoir oublié qq unes, ça fait un moyenne de 5 clichés (au minimum) par chapitre !)

J'ai passé une putain d'heure à les compter... xD j'ai rien à faire de ma vie

* * *

 **CHAT PITRE 15 : PEAU AIME**

* * *

 _ **Ic'Ilver :**_

VADE RETRO SATANAS ! C'est quoi ça ?! C'est pas assez long voyons ! (Je déconne, repose tout de suite ce clavier)  
On insulte pas Victor Hugo ! T'as le droit de souiller Zoro Law et Smoker mais pas lui T.T (petite pensée à ma prof de français de seconde qui en était fan)  
Hugo doit se retourner dans sa tombe en voyant comment a évolué le drame romantique :'( (oui parce qu'on est d'accord que ça a tout d'un drame romantique : la comédie : tes blagues de merde, la tragédie : l'autre pute qui se fait tous les gars les plus sexy (rectification, LE gars le plus sexy, parce que les cheveux verts, les gros fumeurs et les gars qui se maquillent plus que moi, c'est pas trop mon truc...))  
Comment ça je pars un peu loin ? Ah mais fallait pas provoquer la seule S fan de français !

 ** _Akba-Atatdia :_**

WONDERFUL

L'oeufy (dont le fruit du démon semble être en réalité celui de "l'élastico-one-punch-man-the-supra-killer") exprime incroyablement bien le non-sens incessant de cette fic' : " MÉ COUILLE SUR TON NÉ SA FERA UN POULÉ !"

Tout à fait cher ami. Et ton organe génital dans le vagin de Kiki ça fera des MST. Après tout, y a noté entrée gratuite sur le guide touristique.

MAIS ! Je pensais, je priais pour que se soit bien le son retentissant du "the end" que mes oreilles entendissent. Bah faut croire que mon karma est encore plus craignos que c'que je pouvais imaginer.

Franchement après l'annonce que notre Kékette national est le trésor le plus convoité de l'univers One Piecien, l'apocalypse pouvait bien débarquer, pas de soucis !

Ouais...sauf que y a pire que l'apocalypse...y a Kékette qui se prend pour Baudelaire.

RIP DAME AKBA

Y A PAS DE MOTS POUR DÉCRIRE CET IGNOMINIE MADAME ! Y A PLUS DE MOTS ! COPROLITHE ! (il me semblasse que je me répètasse, je l'ai pas déjà employé dans un précédant chapitre ?)

Officiellement Miss Uterpia ; vous n'êtes plus sur la liste noire des écrivains populaires tels Victor Hugo, Zola etc...

Non. On a créé une liste spéciale pour toi. La liste de "la-muse-arc-en-ciel-qui-pète-des-paillettes-par-le-vagin-et-vomi-des-papillons-par-le-nez". Cordialement, ton lectorat qui n'aura que trop souffert par la faute de ton imaginations trop fertile (au moins Kékette elle peut réguler ses ovaires ELLE ! ALORS RÉGULE TON ENTHOUSIASME POUR LA SAUVEGARDE DE NOTRE SANTÉ MENTALE).

Enfin bref. Après toutes ces souffrances, toutes ces crises d'hystérie (j'ai même cru voir un dédoublement de la personnalité dans les commentaires), toutes ces larmes, tout le désespoir qu'il est possible de ressentir après une lecture pareille, voilà enfin le moment tant attendu/regretté :

LA FIN

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'on en aura bien chié par les yeux.

KISS Miss ! Ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir te poster des commentaires salés ou désespérés sur ce damné machin, tout droit sorti du trou d'balle de Satan.

 _ **Akilie :**_

Honte à moi qui n'est pas osée cliquer sur ta fic plus tôt ! *se flagelle en récitant l'acte de contrition* Pour ma pénitence je m'engage à réaliser tout ce que tu nous recommandes si justement de faire après la lecture d'un chapitre.  
J'ai finalement pris la lourde décision de voir ce que ça donnait et franchement... j'avais envie de te cracher au visage à chaque fois qu'un horrible cliché faisait surface (et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait beaucoup !) et de t'embrasser la seconde d'après quand je me rappelais que tu le faisais exprès et qu'il s'agit d'une parodie. Longue à la détente, moi ? J'crois pas nan.  
Je me suis enfilée les 15 chapitres d'un coup et si je n'étais pas entourée de gens (CREVEZ, MECREANTS QUI NE CONNAISSENT PAS LE MONDE MERVEILLEUX DE LA FANFIC !) j'aurais éclate de rire à chaque instant (mention spéciale aux couleurs des yeux de Kiki qui sont juste tops)  
Bon sinon, je crois que t'as réussi à intégrer tous les clichés des Mary-Sue mis à part celui qui consiste à dire qu'elle est plus forte et qu'elle se bat mieux que tout le monde. Et également toutes les fautes pouvant exister dans la langue française.

* * *

 _Voilà pour les mentions spéciales,cette fic est définitivement terminée ! C'était que du bonheur d'écrire pour vous, j'ai vraiment passé de très bons moments, vous êtes des amours sur pattes sérieusement. Ça va grave me manquer, on se sera bien marré XD. J'ai tellement envie de vous inonder de mots d'amour pour vous remercier. Allez je me lance!_

 _-love_

 _-nougat_

 _-papouilles_

 _-câlins_

 _-léchouille_

 _-chaton_

 _-et tractopelle._

 _Love et diarhée sur vous tous_

 _ **~Uterpia**_


End file.
